Chassé-croisé, le destin a tourné
by Glaeola
Summary: Philtre de vie de merde Ingrédients : Des bouffées de chaleur, des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, des flashs lumineux, un évanouissement en cours de math. Mélangez le tout dans une personne, vous obtenez : Melladona Dormane, fan de Harry Potter, qui se trouve actuellement en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Le pire, c'est que j'ai toujours rien compris au produit scalaire moi..
1. Chapter 1

26 _Avril 2017_

 _« Et donc =AH*AB ! »_ s'exclama le Mr Dupont, professeur de mathématiques au lycée Mitry-Mory.

Vraiment, Melladona Dormane n'y comprenais rien aux mathématiques ! Elle se concentrait de tout son être, malgré les bouffés de chaleur insoutenables qui la prenait depuis ce matin. De plus, des bourdonnements avaient envahis ses oreilles, ne l'aidant pas dans sa compréhension, déjà minime, du produit scalaire de deux vecteurs.

« -Professeur, est ce que je peux aller a l'infirmerie, je me sens pas bien…

\- Mademoiselle Dormane, je me doute que mes cours ne vous intéresse pas vu votre niveau avoisinant le néant mais vous pourriez arrêtez votre numéro de comédie, nous apprécieront le geste. »

Bon c'est vrai, elle lui avait déjà fait le coup deux fois cette semaine mais là c'était vrai !

« - Mais monsieur je me sens vraiment… »

Et sous les yeux médusés de son professeur, Melladona Dormane disparu.

 _Jeudi_ _15 Septembre 1977_

 **12h36**

Une forte détonation retentit dans la Grande Salle, surprenant les élèves en plein déjeuné. Certains se levèrent pour observer l'origine de ce bruit et virent une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans évanouie sur le sol. Elle avait des cheveux mi long brun foncé, presque noir et une peau laiteuse, parsemée de taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues.

Passé l'étonnement, le transplanage étant impossible dans l'enceinte de l'école, le directeur Albus Dumbledore ordonna de conduire cette enfant à l'infirmerie afin qu'elle se remette de son voyage. Melladona Dormane venait d'entrer dans le monde magique des livres Harry Potter.

 **14h57**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Melladona ne reconnut pas l'infirmerie de son école, en effet elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce avec de grandes fenêtres, de nombreux lits ainsi que des paravents. _En fait_ , se dit-elle, _cette pièce ressemble beaucoup à l'infirmerie de Poudlard._

A l'instant même où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, un homme assez âgé avec une longue barbe blanche ainsi qu'une femme d'environ 30 ans entrèrent. Le vieil homme portait une longue robe bleu électrique et un chapeau bizarre. La femme en revanche était habillée d'une robe ressemblant fortement à celle du moyen-age avec une toge sur la tête.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège pour sorciers et sorcières Poudlard. Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Euh… Quoi ? »

 _Comment ça je suis à Poudlard ? C'est une blague ou quoi ? Non, il a l'air sérieux… Quand même, c'est pas possible, ce n'est qu'un monde fictif… Mais dans ce cas, ça veut dire que je suis dans un livre… C'est trop bizarre, j'espère qu'il y aura des informations à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque… Bon on va jouer la carte de l'ignorance, il paraît que ça marche toujours !_

« - Désolée monsieur, vous êtes sûr que c'est une école pour sorciers… ? Je veux dire, ça n'existe pas, si ?

\- Mademoiselle, je peux vous assurer que les sorciers existent, j'en suis moi-même un. J'aimerais comprendre, comment avez-vous fait pour apparaître dans la Grande Salle ?

\- La Grande Salle ? Apparaître ? Je ne comprends pas monsieur.. Vous voulez dire que je me serais téléportée ?

\- C'est exact. Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

\- Hum… J'étais en cours de maths, Mr Dupont nous expliquait le produit scalaire de deux vecteurs et je me sentais vraiment pas bien, j'avais des bouffées de chaleurs, des bourdonnements dans les oreilles et la dernière chose dont je me souviens est un flash lumineux aveuglant, ensuite je me suis réveillée ici, c'est l'infirmerie c'est ça ? »

Le directeur resta pensif, cette jeune fille avait tous l'air d'une moldue, pourtant il avait la même sensation au creux du ventre que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une pièce avec un sorcier puissant… _Curieux phénomène…_

« - Miss Dormane, avez-vous un membre de votre famille qui, à votre connaissance, aurait hérité d'un don quelconque en téléportation ou alors en pouvoir magique ?

\- Non monsieur, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, je perçois de la magie en vous, je pense qu'au cours de votre voyage vous ayez acquit le don de la magie. »

Sous leurs yeux, la jeune fille parut se ratatiner sur elle-même et ses épaules tressautèrent. Ils crurent qu'elle pleurait de panique, mais lorsqu'elle éclata d'un grand rire sonore, ils comprirent qu'elle ne les croyait pas.

« - Mademoiselle, intervint la trentenaire, je m'appelle Poppy Pomfresh, je suis l'infirmière cette école. Me permettez-vous de réaliser quelques sorts de diagnostic sur vous ? »

Melladona acquiesça, incapable de parler sans se mettre à pleurer ou rigoler sous l'effet du choc. D'un coup de baguette, Mme Pomfresh attira à eux un chariot avec plusieurs potions sur le plateau. Elle lui posa plusieurs questions sur son état, comment elle se sentait, si elle avait toujours ces bourdonnements etc. A la fin, l'infirmière lui jeta un sort au rayon violet qui l'illumina toute entière. Après quelques seconde, le halo se modifia, il prit une teinte bleu roi. Dumbledore et Pomfresh échangèrent un regard entendu avant que cette dernière ne lui rende son verdict.

« - Mis Dormane, votre corps fonctionne tout à fait normalement, je pense que vous n'avez aucune séquelle de votre 'voyage' cependant, je peux confirmer les paroles du directeur, le dernier sort que je vous ai lancé permet de savoir si une personne possède des pouvoirs magiques ou non. Sur vous, il a pris la teinte bleu roi, signe que vous êtes capable de pratiquer la magie.

\- Mais… Mais comment ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous expliquez, ça ne relève pas de mon domaine de compétence... »

Le directeur l'invita dans son bureau afin de discuter de son admission dans l'école de sorcellerie. Melladona étant originellement une moldue, elle ne maîtrisait aucune base nécessaire à une pratique assidue de magie comme celle demandée en septième année, année d'étude à laquelle elle appartenait. Le directeur lui expliqua qu'elle aurait des cours supplémentaire afin de rattraper tous son retard, et un emploi du temps spécial pour les vacances. Ils se reverraient dans une semaine, le temps pour les professeurs d'évaluer son niveau. Mais avant tout, il faudra la répartir dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle.

 **19h35**

Melladona avait revêtu un uniforme des nouveaux de première année, c'est à dire arborant l'écusson de Poudlard au niveau du cœur. Elle stressait beaucoup, après tout, elle avait fait une entrée fracassante le midi et elle s'apprêtait à se faire répartir dans une des maisons de sa saga littéraire préférée !

Dans la Grande Salle, les discussions portaient surtout sur l'apparition étrange d'une inconnue au repas de midi lorsque le directeur se leva.

« Mes chers élèves, l'étrange évènement de ce midi nous a apporté une nouvelle élève, nous allons donc assister à sa répartition assez tardive je dois l'admettre. Accueillons chaleureusement Mademoiselle Melladona Dormane»

Pendant ce temps, La directrice des Gryffondor Minerva McGonagall installait le tabouret avec le Choixpeau, auquel on avait expliqué l'arrivé d'une nouvelle élève. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, révélant la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns foncé et à la peau laiteuse parsemée de taches de rousseur. Cependant, ce n'est pas cela que remarquèrent les élèves, mais plutôt ses yeux vairons, dont l'un était vert d'eau et l'autre bleu azur, une combinaison tout à fait saisissante avec ses cheveux.

Le jeune fille se tenait droite et fière, et marchait comme si le monde lui appartenait. On ne pouvait pas imaginé qu'à l'intérieur elle tremblait de peur. Melladona s'était imaginé un nombre incalculable de scénarios de sa propre répartition au fur et à mesure que sa passion pour ce monde grandissait, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé éprouver une aussi grande peur, ni même vivre ce moment un jour. A mesure qu'elle avançait, les chuchotements, qui s'étaient tus a son entrée, reprenaient pour commenter son apparence ou son attitude.

Elle parvient enfin au tabouret, ou elle s'assit avec toute la dignité qu'elle pouvait, et le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête.

 _Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ! Une tête inconnue de mes registres. Voyons, tu as une grande loyauté envers ta famille et tes amis, Poufsouffle pourrait convenir mais je vois aussi une force de caractère impressionnante en toi, nourrissant ton courage pour affronter les épreuves qui t'attendent. Cependant ce que je perçois le plus est cette soif reconnaissance, en cela Serpentard serait plus approprié. Pourrais-tu sacrifier ta famille pour cette soif, non je vois que non. Humm un cas bien difficile que me donne ton esprit. Où seras tu le plus à même d'exprimer ton plein potentiel… Que dirais tu à ceux qui te dénigre par ton sang ? Oh, vraiment ? Alors je vais te mettre à..._

« SERPENTARD » annonça le Choixpeau

Seulement une table applaudit, et Melladona la rejoignit sous le regard mauvais des autres élèves.

 **21h09**

Après avoir rejoint sa table, Melladona avait fait connaissance avec certaines personnes de son année, dont Alice Corely, une fille d'environ 1m60 a la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine et des cheveux châtain très court, qu'elle se plaisait a teindre en rouge. Elle était très dynamique, avec de belles courbes généreuses. C'est elle qui lui fit visiter les pièces essentielles de la salle communes des Serpentard. Cette dernière se trouvait dans les cachots, et malgré son apparence assez froide, il y régnait une chaleur confortable grâce au feu ronflant paresseusement dans la cheminée. Alice lui avait expliqué que les elfes de maisons entretenait ce dernier afin qu'il ne s'éteigne jamais.

Dona se trouvait actuellement dans son lit, dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Elle réfléchissait sur son comportement futur. Elle avait appris, grâce à Alice, en quelle année elle se trouvait. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas seulement changé de dimension mais aussi de temps.

 _1977, Harry est né en 1980, ses parents avaient 20 ans je crois… 80 moins 9 ça fais, 71, donc ils sont actuellement en septième année comme moi… Merde comment je vais me comporter avec eux ! J'ai pas envie de changer l'histoire, mais d'un autre côté je pourrais aussi mettre fin à la guerre avant que les Potter, enfin les futur Potter, ne meurent et donc laisser Harry vivre une vie normale… Non, ce n'est pas à moi de décider ! Je vais d'abord observer comment tournent les choses, de toute façon, ma simple présence a déjà tout modifié... Je devrais demander à Mme Pomfresh ce qu'elle a fait de mes vêtements et demander à Dumbledore comment faire, maintenant que je n'ai plus aucunes affaires…_

C'est ainsi que Melladona Dormane commença ses études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Je suis ravie de voir que mon premier chapitre à été apprécié, ça me fais très plaisir ! Je compte poster toute les semaine, bien sûr si j'ai des contre-temps je vous le dirais ! Voilà, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'utiliser le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter, mis à part mes personnages et l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient !**

oOo

 _Vendredi_ _16 Septembre 1977_

 **7h08**

Melladona n'était absolument pas du matin, le prouvait les grognements qu'elle émettait en guise de réponse. Ainsi, le plus sage serait de ne pas la provoquer avant qu'elle ait engloutit son thé, raison pour laquelle elle se dirigeait actuellement vers la Grande Salle. Aussi, lorsque Alice vit les maraudeurs arriver vers elles, elle se dit que la journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer. Ces derniers étaient pleins de bon sentiments envers les élèves de sa maison, ils ne faisaient des blagues stupides qu'à ceux qui le méritaient vraiment, à savoir les racistes haineux. Ah non pardon, ce serait des maraudeurs tolérants, et ça, ça n'existe pas !

Ces garçons formait un des groupes les plus populaires dans le château. James Potter, poursuiveur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, était un garçon brun aux yeux caramel, cachés par des lunettes rondes. Il se baladait avec un vif d'or constamment sur lui, se passait régulièrement la main dans les cheveux _Pour avoir l'air de descendre de mon balai_ disait-il et jetait de fréquents regards par dessus son épaules, sûrement pour vérifier que ses groupies le suivaient…

Ensuite, il y avait Sirius Black. Brun aux yeux gris, la bonne combinaison pour faire tomber les dames. En effet, Black enchaînait les conquêtes, ce n'était pas rare de voir une scène de larme aux portes de la Grande Salle ou en sortant d'un cours. Black était l'un des plus virulent envers les Serpentard, venant d'une famille de Sang Pur qui avaient presque tous fini dans cette maison, il était convaincu qu'elle était remplie de fanatique du sang.

Le troisième membre de ce quatuor était Remus Lupin, châtain aux yeux d'ambre, beaucoup plus calme que les deux autres, et surtout moins hâtif dans son jugement des gens. Maigre et au teint souvent maladif, il faisait régulièrement des séjours à l'infirmerie de l'école. C'est grâce a lui que le petit Peter Pettigrow a été intégré au groupe. Un garçon aux cheveux brun terne et aux yeux bleu délavé, il suivait partout Potter et Black avec une admiration qui frôlait le culte. Il n'était pas très intelligent ni doué, à part pour les sortilèges.

\- Les ennuis arrivent, Dona, je te présente les maraudeurs, fléau de notre maison ! Avait déclaré Alice

\- Sales serpents leur siffla James Potter

Actuellement, Melladona était perplexe. Elle savait que les maraudeurs haïssait les serpentards, sûrement réciproquement, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une attaque gratuite.

\- Euh, Alice, il se prend pour quoi lui ? Demanda Donna

\- Laisse, c'est James Potter, un crétin décérébré répondit ladite Alice

\- Ah d'accord, il y en a beaucoup ici ?

\- Ça dépend des maisons ma chère, mais d'après mes recherches, celle du Lion est la plus touchée par la gangrène. Pauvre professeur McGonagall !

Elles continuèrent leur chemin vers la grande salle lorsqu'un des maraudeurs attrapa le bras de Melladona. _Il se prend pour qui lui, on a pas gardé les cochons ensemble !_

\- Houlà on va pas être copain toi et moi, lâche mon bras tout de suite, je te préviens je vais pas me contrôler longtemps

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, aller pleurnicher auprès de ton maître, espèce de lâche !

Elle a vraiment essayé de se retenir, mais son poing est parti tout seul faire connaissance avec le nez de son agresseur..

\- La prochaine fois tu m'écouteras si tu veux une descendance ok ?

C'est une Melladona très énervée et une Alice complètement hilare qui s'éloignèrent sous les yeux ébahis des élèves présents dans la grande salle, laissant Sirius Black le soin de réparer son nez meurtri.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ?

\- Et bien ma chère tu viens de frapper l'un des garçons les plus apprécié du château, ça n'arrive pas souvent…

Melladona était choquée, Sirius Black avait fait preuve d'une méchanceté étonnante à son égard, alors même qu'il ne connaissait strictement rien d'elle… Elle n'avait pas imaginé voir ce personnage qu'elle aimait tant dans ces conditions. Les deux jeunes filles parvinrent enfin à s'asseoir à leur table pour déjeuner, l'un des moments favoris de Melladona !

\- Ah Miss Dormane, je vous cherchais ! Voici votre emploi du temps, comme vous le constatez des cours de soutiens ont été mis en place pour vous, étant donné votre… particularité

\- Merci Professeur Slughorn répondit la jeune fille, agacée par son manque de discrétion.

 _Alors on est vendredi, je commence par 2h de potions avec… les Serdaigle_ _s_ _, bien ! Je me demande si tous mes cours sont en communs avec les septièmes années.._

\- Alice, tu veux bien me montrer ton emploi du temps s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, deux secondes ! Tiens !

\- Ah oui, donc tous mes cours sont bien avec les septièmes années… Les deux dernières heures vont être éprouvantes avec les Gryffondor…

\- Tous nos cours avec eux sont comme ça de toute façon, les fortes têtes de nos maisons ne se supportent pas !

\- M'attends pas, je dois allez voir Dumbledore !

Sur ces paroles, Melladona se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, faisant signe au directeur de l'école afin d'avoir son attention. Elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui au sujet de son matériel scolaire. Étant arrivée la veille, elle ne possédait rien dans le monde magique, et surtout à cette époque ! Le directeur se leva et l'invita à le rejoindre dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour Professeur, je voulais vous parler à propos de mes affaires scolaires, j'aimerai savoir comment m'en procurer…

\- Bonjour Miss ! Vous avez déjà des affaires, elles se sont matérialisées hier lors de votre arrivée, enfin je le suppose, puisqu'elles étaient dans mon bureau quand je l'ai rejoint après le repas ! Venez avec moi, vous pourrez prendre celles dont vous avez besoin, les elfes de maison se chargeront de déposer les autres à votre dortoir.

\- Oh, hum d'accord.

 **7h26**

En arrivant en classe de potion, après s'être perdue 3 fois, Melladona vit Alice s'agiter en tous sens pour lui faire signe, r _idicule !_. Cette vision lui arracha un gloussement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se glisser à côté d'elle, le professeur Slughorn lui intima de se mettre avec l'un des élèves les plus doués, pour que ce dernier puisse l'aider à rectifier ses erreurs. Ainsi, Melladona devint la partenaire de Severus Rogue en Potions.

\- Severus mon cher ami, cela vous dérangerait-il de prendre en charge cette jeune fille, elle n'a jamais étudié cette matière dans son ancienne école aussi j'ai pensé plus sûr de la mettre en partenariat avec vous, qu'elle puisse apprendre du meilleur élève que je n'ai jamais eu !

\- Bien professeur.

Melladona sentit son regard froid se poser sur elle et elle retient, à grande peine, un commentaire peu intelligent.

-Bonjour, désolée de te déranger… Je m'appelle Melladona, merci d'avance pour ton aide !

Severus ne lui avait adressé qu'un léger hochement de tête.

\- Bien, asseyez-vous tout le monde, parfait ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la Potion d'invisibilité ! Que pouvez-vous me dire ? Oui, Miss Corely ?

\- Cette potion a été inventée en 1783 par un polonais du nom de Lech Bloszak, il voulait créer un philtre d'amour pour son plus jeune fils mais, pensant que le sisymbre était des feuilles de gingembre, réputé pour être une plante aphrodisiaque, il a malencontreusement créé la potion d'invisibilité.

Melladona se demanda comment avait réagit la jeune femme victime de cette potion, imaginant sans peine la terreur de cette dernière.

\- C'est exact ! 25 point pour Serpentard ! Bien, cette recette est sur la page 462 de votre livre, les ingrédients sont au fond de la salle, comme d'habitude !

Les élèves se précipitèrent sur les ingrédients, certain ne prenant même pas la peine de lire la recette. Severus fut l'un des derniers à prendre le nécessaire, Melladona le suivit.

Potion d'invisibilité.

 _Ingrédients :_

 _Plumes de Jobarbille → 1_

 _Feuilles de sisymbre → 5_

 _dard de billywig → 1_

 _essence de belladone → 15 gouttes_

 _corne de bicorne → 2,7 grammes_

 _chrysopes → 3_

 _Feuilles d'Ellébore → 10_

1/ Hachez les feuilles de sisymbre, réduisez en poudre les chrysopes.

2/ Réalisez une décoction des feuilles d'Ellébore afin d'en extraire tous les actifs.

3/ Allumez votre flamme, placez votre chaudron dessous et remplissez a moitié d'eau, attendez que l'eau bouille.

4/ Ajoutez la sisymbre et l'essence de belladone, tournez 1 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et 2 fois dans l'autre. La potion devrait prendre une teinte jaune soutenue.

5/ Avec la lame de votre couteau, écrasez le dard de billywig et jetez le dans le chaudron, une fumée orange doit recouvrir la potion. Attendez 5 minutes.

6/ Remuez dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre pendant 5 minutes, puis ajoutez la corne de bicorne, les chrysopes en poudre et la plume de jobarbille.

7/ Enfin, après avoir patienté pendant 10 minutes, ajoutez la décoction d'ellébore. La potion doit être d'un bleu doux et légèrement lumineux.

Cette potion permet à celui qui la boit d'être invisible pendant 2 heures maximum si la potion est bien réalisée. Attention, lorsqu'elle est en action, elle engendre des troubles de l'équilibre ainsi qu'un léger bourdonnement.

Severus lui avait conseillé de le regarder faire avant de se lancer, ainsi pendant plus de 50 minutes, Melladona observa ses mains tailler, découper, plongez les ingrédients avec une dextérité hallucinante. Lorsqu'il eut fini, sa potion était passée par tous les stades indiqués dans le livre, elle était tout simplement parfaite ! Le professeur Slughorn attribua 10 point supplémentaire à Serpentard, Severus ayant fini 15 minutes en avance.

Ce fut donc au tour de Melladona de se lancer dans sa préparation. Elle fit de son mieux pour hacher à taille égale le sisymbre, malgré la difficulté de la tâche.

\- Severus, désolée de demander mais comment on fait une décoction, j'ai pas bien regardé tout à l'heure…

\- C'est comme une tisane, il faut que tu fasses bouillir 5cl pour 1 feuille, ça te donne donc 50cl pour notre potion, et lorsque l'eau boue, tu ajoutes les feuilles. Cette technique te permet de récupérer tous les principes actifs que tu n'aurais pas eus en la découpant avec ton couteau par exemple. Il ne faut pas laisser les feuilles trop longtemps non plus, sinon tu pourrais récupérer certaine toxines de cette plante, dangereux donc pour celui ou celle qui absorberas ta potion. Le mieux est de les laisse minutes.

\- Ah d'accord, c'est simple alors !

La jeune fille était choquée, elle ne pensait pas que Severus était un aussi bon pédagogue ! Grâce à lui, elle put s'en sortir sans trop de difficultés. Sa potion finale avait une jolie teinte bleu océan, signe qu'elle était proche de la perfection, cependant elle n'émettait aucun halo lumineux. Dona remercia encore le serpentard, grâce auquel elle avait fait gagner 5 points à sa maison.

La matinée de cours se passa dans le calme, et à la pause déjeuner, Melladona décida de rejoindre la bibliothèque après un cours passage aux cuisines. Se promenant dans les rayons, Melladona tomba sur Lily Evans.

\- Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Attends je vais t'aider !

Elle ramassa quelques livres, principalement de sortilèges, et aida la jeune fille à porter le tout à sa table.

\- Je m'appelle Melladona, je suis nouvelle, ça te dérange si je m'assois avec toi ?

Oui, elle venait de faire une bourde, et alors ? Ça arrive à tout le monde de se rappeler après qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire connaissance avec cette fille !

\- Euh, non c'est bon. Moi c'est Lily Evans, je suis la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor.

\- Super merci !

Et elle commença à potasser des livres de métamorphose, niveau de première année. Elles passèrent une bonne demi-heure tranquillement, Melladona demandant des explications à Lily sur certains points obscures dans le raisonnement de l'auteur. Ce calme fut rompu par une exclamation de surprise puis de colère venant de leur droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là sale serpent ?! s'exclama un garçon

\- Mais enfin Potter, tu vas pas bien ! On ne crie pas dans une bibliothèque, j'ai failli avoir un attaque ! Et arrête d'agresser tous les serpentards, Melladona ne t'as absolument rien fait !

\- Mais Lily, elle a attaqué Sirius ce matin, elle est mauvaise ! Je suis sûr qu'elle te veut du mal !

\- Euh, en fait non… tenta Melladona pour être aussitôt coupée par Sirius Black

\- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique à la même table qu'elle ?

\- Elle m'a aidée ! Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, j'essaye de réviser mes sortilèges et vous venez hurler dans nos oreilles ! Allez jouer ailleurs !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Mrs Pince débarqua et entraîna les deux trouble-fêtes hors de la bibliothèque !

\- Jamais tranquille avec ceux-là ! Au fait, j'ai vu ce que tu as fait ce matin, bien joué ! Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion !

\- Oh euh, c'est parti tout seul en fait… C'est gentil de m'avoir défendue devant eux, tout le monde ne l'aurait pas fait… Tu sais, je suis pas raciste envers les nés-moldus, ce serait me détester moi-même ! rigola Melladona

\- Attends tu veux dire que tu es née-moldue ? Ouah je crois bien que tu es l'une des seules à avoir été envoyée à Serpentard ! Non vraiment, c'est très rare !

C'est ainsi que l'amitié entre Lily Evans et Melladona Dormane commença !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tous le monde !

Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça me ferais très plaisir !

A la semaine prochaine

 **Disclaimer :** **Mis à part l'histoire et les personnages que j'ai inventé, cet univers appartient à J. .**

 _Vendredi_ _24 Septembre 1977_

 **17h04**

Cela faisait une semaine que Melladona était apparue à Poudlard, et elle n'avait jamais été autant fatiguée de toute sa vie. Elle peinait à rattraper son retard, même en passant toutes ses pauses du midi à la bibliothèque, donc elle ne comprenait pas bien certains cours, comme la DCFM ou les sortilèges… De plus, les cours partagés avec les Gryffondor n'offraient jamais une ambiance propice à la compréhension. Malgré plusieurs heures de recherche, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment elle était parvenue à ''voyager'' dans cet univers fictif.

C'est avec un état d'épuisement déplorable que Melladona essaya de produire un sortilège de forage convenable. Le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné des blocs de pierre.

« Defodio ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, mais rien ne se produisit. Pourtant elle avait prononcé la formule correctement, accentuant la deuxième syllabe…

\- Tu as mal fais ton mouvement, il faut que tu tournes ta baguette en cercle vers la droite avant de remonter quand tu as fait un tour, toi tu es remonté à la moitié.

\- Ah ? D'accord, je vais essayer, merci Alice !

Ce n'est qu'à sa troisième tentative que le sortilège fonctionna correctement.

\- Mon dieu, je suis crevée ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant du cours

\- En même temps, tu ne fais que bosser à chaque pause, je sais qu'il faut que tu rattrape ton retard mais t'es en train de perdre pied là.

\- Si tu le dis… Je te laisse je dois aller à la bibliothèque retrouver Evans, elle va m'aider à bosser la DCFM ! A plus tard, garde moi une place à table !

Melladona courut après Lily mais s'arrêta net, James Potter et toute la clique étaient avec elle. _Encore à lui demander de sortir avec elle_ s'amusa la serpentard, _c'est sûrement sa ténacité qui va finir par convaincre Lily !_ Elle espérait que son amitié avec la jeune rousse n'en pâtirait pas, elle s'était plutôt attachée à sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée connaissant son destin mais Melladona n'avait pu s'en empêcher, de même qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas aller voir Severus pour réviser les potions avec lui, ou bien la DCFM, ayant trouvé en lui un professeur consciencieux et très pédagogue.

Melladona ne voulait pas intervenir dans leur vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus vivre recluse, les maraudeurs l'ayant pris en grippe depuis la rencontre malencontreuse du nez de Sirius avec son poing. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'ils faisaient preuves d'autant de stigmatisation que les puristes de sang, mais envers les Serpentards. Or tous ne l'étaient pas, Alice par exemple, sortait avec un né-moldu, et avait même eu quelques rendez-vous avec des moldus !

Au détour d'un couloir, Melladona entendit le bruit d'une bagarre, les cris des sorts résonnant contre la pierre. Dona pressa le pas, sachant intuitivement qu'elle allait aider l'un des protagonistes. Ainsi, elle lança un sortilège du bouclier, permettant à Severus Rogue d'éviter un Incarcerem. Cette bagarre opposait, comme elle l'avait escompté, Severus Rogue aux maraudeurs, enfin trois marauders, Lily Evans se tenant en retrait hurlant qu'un combat au milieu du couloir était contre le règlement et qu'elle retirait 50 points à chaque maison.

\- Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ! Vous êtes pas bien dans vos têtes ou quoi, je vous rappelle qu'il y a des élèves de 11 ans qui pourraient se prendre un de vos sort bande de malade !

Oui, Melladona venait de craquer.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, ordonna Black

\- Vous vous battez contre un de mes camarade de maison, j'aimerai simplement savoir pourquoi !

\- On n'a pas besoin d'une raison pour se battre contre Servilus, le simple fait qu'il existe en est une !

\- C'est ça votre excuse ? C'est franchement minable, en plus d'être lâche. Vous me pardonnerez de demander, mais vu la situation je n'ai pas le choix, vous êtes sûr que vous êtes à Gryffondor ? Nan parce que vous représentez très mal la maison du courage dans ce cas.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi crétine, tu défends quelqu'un qui tuerai volontiers tout un peuple parce qu'il se sent supérieur alors arrête ton char avec tes stupides idées préconçues sur les Gryffondor !

\- Arrête Sirius ça sert à rien de lui dire ça, c'est une serpentard, elle partage leurs idées de puristes racistes affirma James.

\- C'est pas que j'aime pas vos petites interprétations de ma personne mais bon, ça me fais clairement chier là ok ? Vous savez que votre logique est pourrie, vous êtes aussi intolérants que ceux de ma maison bande de nazes ! Moi je suis raciste envers les nés-moldus ? J'en suis une, crétin ! Alors vient pas me sortir tes histoires à deux balles ! Regarde ta propre pelouse avant de venir pisser dans mon jardin ok ?

Et Melladona partis, traînant derrière elle un Severus Rogue abasourdi vers l'infirmerie.

 **19h26**

\- Et ensuite elle est partie

\- Elle a raison Sirius, vous êtes partial avec les Serpentard… Surtout que Melladona ne vous avait rien fais à la base..

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Remus elle a cassé le nez de Sirius !

\- Bah il l'avait peut-être mérité non ? Et en plus elle avait rien fais avant, elle ne vous connaissait même pas James, donc c'est de votre faute si Sirius a eu le nez cassé.

\- Tu es notre ami, tu devrais nous soutenir !

\- Justement Sirius, je suis votre ami, c'est ma responsabilité de vous dire vos défauts, comment pouvez-vous vous améliorer sinon ?

La discussion fut stoppée par une furie rousse, très en colère si l'on en croit son teint écarlate et ses yeux luisant d'hystérie. Lily Evans était tellement furibonde qu'elle peinait à trouver ses mots.

\- Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Commença t'elle, tentant de contrôler le sa rage. A cause de vous, Melladona a dû révéler ses origines, ce qui va lui apporter de nombreux problèmes, voir même des souffrances que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer dans vos cauchemars les plus horrible. Elle partage un dortoir avec les futurs lieutenants de Vous-Savez-Qui bon sang ! Vous avez une idée de la cruauté dont ils peuvent faire preuve ?

\- Mais Lily, c'est elle qui l'a crié, on ne l'a jamais forcé à nous dire quoi que ce soit !

\- Ah oui ? Et tu penses que tous les enfants de moldus apprécieraient d'être traités comme vous l'avez fait avec elle ?! Vous avez sous-entendu qu'elle prendrait du plaisir à voir ses parents être torturés et tués sous ses yeux ! Vous ne saviez pas n'est pas une excuse, c'est d'autant plus pitoyable si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Justement, on en veut pas Evans articula Black

Lily Evans rejoignit sa place, auprès d'une Mary McDonald tremblante. Le repas des maraudeurs se fini dans une ambiance lugubre, les liens les unissant n'ayant jamais été aussi près de céder.

 **21h08**

Alice venait de quitter sa meilleure amie Zoey Whyt, la Serdaigle prodigieuse en métamorphose, pour rentrer dans son dortoir. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète à propos de Melladona. En effet, elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis le cours de sortilège de l'après-midi, la jeune fille ne s'étant pas montré au cours du repas. Elle avait aussi aperçu les mines sinistres des maraudeurs et de l'arrivée enragée de Lily Evans. Cela n'avait pas arrangé son angoisse, se rappelant que Dona devait retrouver la jolie rousse à la bibliothèque.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Alice avait une boule au ventre, _Si Melladona n'est pas là, je fonce parler au professeur Slughorn, je suis sûre qu'il saura quoi faire_ se disait-elle.

Son inquiétude fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle vit Severus et Melladona discuter au fond de la salle. Mais son appréhension se raviva tout aussi sec remarquant le sérieux de cette dernière.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux

\- Oh Alice, tu tombes bien, tu veux bien dire à Severus d'arrêter de dramatiser la situation, il ne vas rien m'arriver du tout !

\- Euh pourquoi, il se passe quoi ?

\- Melladona ici présente à lâcher, devant toute une foule de témoin, qu'elle est une san.. née-moldue.

\- Tu sais Severus, si tu penses que mon sang est sale, tu peux le dire.

\- Comment ça, devant une foule de témoin s'exclama Alice ! Tu aurais pas pu le faire en toute discrétion, comme tout le monde en ce moment ! Il y a tous les enfants de mangemort dans cette maison, tu te rends compte qu'ils vont te faire vivre un enfer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bah j'y ai pas réfléchi, sur le coup… Et puis, c'est fait maintenant, c'est trop tard ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas peur d'eux !

\- Tu devrais, il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'ils ont fait à cette Gryffondor, Mary McDonald, pour les craindre. Toi tu es un affront fait à la grande maison de Salazar Serpentard, ce qu'ils te réservent est miles fois pire.

\- Prépare toi à te battre chérie, la guerre est déclarée commença Alice

\- D'une façon ou d'une autre, leur tête touchera le sol renchérit Melladona !

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop bizarre, je viens de vous dire que la fin du monde se rapproche de vous, et tous ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de rire !

\- Calme-toi Severus, j'ai mon AK47 dans la valise ! Bon il faut toujours que j'apprenne à tirer mais ça ils ne le savent pas. Vois tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un flingue et une baguette !

Pendant que Severus grondait, qu'Alice riait, que James et Sirius se reprochaient les futurs malheurs de Melladona Dormane, cette dernière décida de s'impliquer dans ce monde, son monde, afin d'écrire une nouvelle histoire. _Oui,_ pensa-t-elle, _je vais les sauver, tous._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 4 ! N'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, seuls mes personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent !**

oOo

 _Samedi 25 Septembre 1977_

 **08h03**

Quelque chose l'écrasait, quelque chose de lourd. C'est ce qui réveilla Melladona ce samedi matin. Craignant un quelconque danger, elle rejeta violemment ses couvertures, et donc la chose en question. Ainsi, la première vision qu'elle eut d'Alice ce jour-ci fut cette dernière empêtrée dans ses couvertures sur le sol du dortoir.

\- Arrête de rire ! J'ai mal aux fesses maintenant ! Et si tu te dépêche pas, tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner avant ton cours particulier ! Tu as quoi ce matin ?

\- Comment ça pas le temps de déjeuner ? Tu rigole ou quoi, c'est pas une option ça ! Euh, j'ai DCFM !

\- Alors dépêche-toi ! rigola Alice.

Après 10 minutes à s'agiter dans tous les sens, Melladona était enfin prête. Elle courait maintenant vers la grande salle, n'ayant que 20 minutes avant son cours particulier ! Manger était son activité favorite, surtout avant une matinée aussi chargée que la sienne ! Ainsi, à 8h18, Melladona était assise à sa place à la table des vert et argents, ayant laissé derrière elle une traînée de cris d'indignation. Alice la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, la découvrant avec une montagne de toast devant elle.

\- Tu sais que tu n'auras pas le temps de tout manger quand même ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est humainement possible d'avaler tout ça !

\- C'est pas pour maintenant, c'est pour la pause de 10h, la pause de 16h et la pause de 18h lui répondit la jeune fille, tout sourire !

\- Et tu comptes manger trois grains de riz aux repas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Les elfes de maison se décarcassent pour qu'on ait de bon repas tous les jours alors je vais manger de tout !

\- Je sais pas d'où tu viens, mais j'ai l'impression que vous y mangiez pour quinze ! rigola Alice

Leurs rires furent interrompus par l'arrivé de quatre Serpentards à la mine sombre. Avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Melladona les prévint :

\- Alors je sais pas ce que vous voulez nous dire, mais ça devra attendre plus tard, j'ai cours là ! Allez salut les gars ! Alice, garde moi une place pour ce midi, bisous !

Ainsi, elle échappa aux insultes et autres remarques blessantes que les quatre garçons allaient lui balancer dans la figure. Alice aussi s'éclipsa, préférant ne pas subir les foudres d'Evan Rosier, ces trois toutous le ferait aussi bien qu'elle, voire mieux !

Après avoir vérifiez que ses trois snacks étaient bien rangés à leur place, Melladona rejoignit le professeur Albertino aux portes de la grande salle. Ce petit homme proche de la soixantaine enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal depuis quatre ans, étonnant les élèves par son agilité rivalisant avec celles des gymnastes de haut niveau. C'était un professeur très compétant, autant dans ses explications que dans sa façon de gérer les conflits. Il était aussi d'une incroyable gentillesse, sans pour autant perdre en fermeté, en effet lorsqu'il donnait une instruction, tout le monde obéissait.

\- Ah Miss Dormane, je vous attendais lui dit-il

\- Bonjour professeur, merci encore de prendre sur votre temps libre pour m'aider !

\- C'est à cela que je sers ma chère ! Bon, suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener à votre salle de cours pour tous les samedis de l'année.

\- D'accord !

 **10h01**

Alice était la bibliothèque depuis une demi-heure lorsque sa meilleure amie l'avait rejointe. Elles travaillaient souvent ensemble le week-end et le soir après les cours, cela leur permettait de passer du temps toutes les deux, étant dans des maisons différentes, et de s'aider mutuellement lorsqu'elles avaient un problème. Lorsqu'elle entendit un raclement de chaise a côté d'elle, Alice leva la tête et sourit à son amie, sourire qui ne lui fut pas retourné.

\- Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Melladona Dormane.

\- Bonjour a toi aussi, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Oui, la mienne fut excellente !

\- Je ne rigole pas. Tu vas te retrouver avec des problèmes.

\- Mais enfin Zoey, c'est toi qui me disait toujours de ne pas fuir comme je le fais tous le temps, et pour une fois que je le fais pas, tu me dis de le faire… En plus, je l'apprécie moi Donna, tu verras quand je vais te la présenter, elle est trop cool !

\- Oui mais c'était des problèmes scolaires ! Et puis, c'est pas une question d'être sympa ou non, je te dis juste qu'avec la monté d'un certain mage noir, elle va te causer plus de problème qu'autre chose !

\- Franchement Whyt, si tu pensais vraiment ça tu serais une solitaire dans ta maison, la plupart des né-moldu veulent faire leur preuves et sont donc envoyés chez les Serdaigles, même toi tu sais que ton raisonnement est bancal.

En une phrase, Lili Evans venait d'interrompre leur dispute, de rabattre le clapet de sa meilleure amie et de gagner l'approbation d'Alice Corely.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi Lily, ça te dérange si je t'appelle Lily ? Après tout, les amis de mes amis sont à moi non ?

\- Euh oui, mais c'est pas tout à fait ça l'expression… Ça vous dérange si je m'installe avec vous, à moins que vous n'ayez peur des problèmes que je vais vous causer ? Insinua la jolie rousse

\- Pas du tout, assieds-toi vas-y ! s'exclama Alice, jetant un regard mauvais à Zoey.

Les trois filles travaillèrent dans une bonne ambiance, malgré les première minutes de tensions entre Zoey et Lily. Alice comprenait les réticences de son amie. Zoey et elle baignait dans le monde des Sang-Pur depuis qu'elles étaient nées et avaient grandis dans cet univers où les apparences primaient sur tout le restes. A leur arrivées à Poudlard, elles étaient comme les autres sang-purs : élitistes, fières, et surtout méprisantes envers les 'roturiers' de la société. Alice avait beaucoup évoluée, notamment grâce à son petit-ami Noah, et découvert un monde de technologie des plus fascinant ! Zoey aussi avait changée, seulement elle avait quelques réticences à se mettre son monde a dos pour une amitié ou une histoire d'amour futile.

 **14h06**

Melladona venait tout juste de finir son cours particulier de potion qu'elle courait déjà pour rejoindre la grande salle, son estomac criant famine. Quel ne fut pas son désespoir lorsqu'elle vit des tables vierges de toute nourriture. Le professeur Slughorn arriva à sa suite et, avisant son visage dépité, lui apprit que tous les plats disparaissaient à 14h pile, et qu'il fallait donc allez aux cuisines demander aux elfes de maisons quelque chose.

La jeune fille reprit donc son jogging afin de rejoindre Alice à la bibliothèque, cette dernière étant aussi obsédée du travail qu'elle-même. Ainsi, imaginer sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouvât Alice et Zoey en compagnie de Lily Evans.

\- Coucou, désolée de vous interrompre les filles mais il est un peu 14h et j'ai un peu très faim donc si vous pouviez bouger vos fesses et venir avec moi à la cuisine se serait sympa ! Au fait, enchantée Zoey, moi c'est Melladona ! C'est cool de te rencontrer !

Sous les yeux menaçant de sa meilleure amie, Zoey lui répliqua qu'elle aussi, elle était ravie de la rencontrer. Les trois filles rangèrent leurs affaires en quelques minutes, affreusement longues si l'on en croit Melladona, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En arrivant dans les cuisines, les quatre filles se retrouvèrent devant une pièce fortement ressemblante à la grande salle, avec cinq tables disposées de la même façon que cette dernière. Une armée d'elfes de maisons se regroupèrent devant elles, se hâtant de leur demander ce qu'elles voulaient.

\- Bonjour commença Melladona, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un peu du repas de ce midi, on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller à la grande salle…

Les elfes s'empressèrent de répondre à cette demande et en cinq minutes, ils installèrent la nourriture sur la table ainsi que quatre assiètes. En baragouinant un merci, Melladona se rua sur les plats, pressée de donner à son estomac la nourriture tant réclamée. Les trois autres prirent place à ses côtés.

\- Alors, tes cours, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Alice

\- Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude, c'était super dur et j'ai réussi que la moitié de tout ce qui était demandé, surtout en sortilèges…

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider en sortilèges, je suis assez douée ! Enfin moins que pour la métamorphose, mais je me débrouille proposa la jeune Serdaigle

\- Tu ferais ça, toi ? Répliqua Alice, surprise.

\- Si je le propose, c'est que je le ferais ! Répliqua Zoey, piquée au vif.

\- Je veux bien, comme ça on pourra faire connaissance ! Ah au fait, je voulais savoir comment je pourrais avoir un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? voulut savoir Lily

\- Euh, c'est personnel désolée, je ne peux pas vous en parler pour le moment… Mais c'est urgent ! Répondit Melladona

\- Il faut que tu en parle à Slughorn, il ira voir le directeur qui t'enverra un mot, si jamais il veut bien te recevoir ! Rigola la Serdaigle.

Melladona avait passé tout son après-midi à exploiter Zoey, après tout c'est elle qui s'était proposée pour servir de professeur non ?

 **18h29**

Ce n'est qu'au repas du soir que Melladona trouva son directeur de maison. Mais l'appel du dîner étant plus fort, elle se promit de le suivre lorsqu'elle aurait fini de manger. C'est avec joie que Melladona prit place à la table des verts et argents. Les quatre garçons du petit déjeuner virent rapidement l'entourer, menaçants. _Oh, que la guerre commence_ pensa la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas cependant, fut l'échange de regard qui passa entre Alice et Zoey, ces dernières repensant à leur conversation de la matinée.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici sang-de-bourbe, tu salis notre prestigieuse maison ! Attaqua Evan Rosier

\- Dites, vous pensez qu'il y aura de la tarte à la mélasse au dessert ? demanda Melladona, ignorant volontairement sa remarque.

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme ne sut que répondre.

\- Désolée je t'ai coupé dans ton élan, mais en fait c'est une bonne chose parce que sinon tu serais parti dans un grand discours sur la pureté du sang, qui au passage m'indiffère totalement. En plus ça aurait été inutile. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me convaincre que mon sang est sale, puisque je ne te croirais jamais, alors pourquoi t'enquiquiner hein ? Non vraiment, je t'ai épargné un monologue inutile, tu ferais mieux de me remercier ! Vas plutôt prêcher la bonne parole de ton maître à quelqu'un que ça intéressera ! Bon appétit les gars !

Sur ces paroles, Melladona rejoignit Alice, qui s'était assise un peu plus loin, et put entamer son repas dans le calme, malgré quatre paires d'yeux qui la fixaient d'un regard noir.

Lorsque Severus Rogue passa les portes de la grande salle, sa première pensée fut pour les cuisines, vraiment plus accueillantes que sa table actuellement. Il pouvait voir ses 'amis' discuter avec Melladona Dormane, celle qui l'avait aidée lors de sa dernière rencontre avec ses imbéciles de maraudeurs. Il ne pouvait rien entendre de ce que cette dernière leur disait, mais à observer leurs mines rageuses, ce n'était pas pour leur plaire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se décider avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers Alice et Melladona, préférant un repas distrayant à la fureur de ses fréquentations habituelles. Cette décision ramena l'espoir dans le cœur de son ancienne amie Lily Evans, l'espoir que Severus puisse être sauvé de ses ténèbres. Lily avait toujours cru être capable de l'en sortir elle-même, les évènements de sa cinquième année lui avaient prouvés le contraire. Alors si cette nouvelle pouvait sauver son ancien ami, Lily allait tout faire pour l'aider.

 **19h53**

Melladona avait suivi le professeur Slughorn jusque dans ses appartements, le vieil homme n'entendant pas ses appels répétés. La jeune serpentard allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'une note volante s'écrasa sur son front, offrant une vision comique aux élèves présents. Cette note se déplia d'elle-même et la jeune fille put lire :

« _Miss Dormane, vous êtes attendu demain, le dimanche 26 Septembre, à 15h_

 _dans le bureau du directeur._

 _Le mot de passe est CHOCOBALLE._

 _Bonne soirée, Professeur McGonagall_ »

Cela lui facilitait grandement les choses, demain elle allait dévoiler à Dumbledore toutes l'histoire des livres Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter à JK Rowling, seuls les personnages et l'histoire que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent !**

 _Dimanche 26 Septembre 1977_

 **9h23**

Alice ne comprenait pas. Depuis hier soir, Melladona était très pensive, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses exercices. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une mauvaise rencontre en revenant du bureau de Slughorn. Alice était d'une nature assez patiente cependant, et décida donc d'attendre que son amie se confie, malgré son agitation intérieure.

 **10h56**

Melladona était plongée en pleine réflexion, aussi elle ne remarqua pas le quatuor qui la suivait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fonça dans un mur qu'elle refit surface dans le monde réel. En se retournant, elle faillit rentrer dans Remus Lupin. En effet le jeune homme avait forcé ses amis à venir présenter des excuses a la jeune fille pour leur comportement.

\- Bonjour Melladona, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? Commença Remus

\- Euh salut ? Oui, si tu veux. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, James et Sirius ont quelque chose a te dire affirma t-il

Les concernés eurent l'air gênés et baragouinèrent quelques mots, que Melladona ne comprit pas.

\- Ce serait sympas d'articuler sinon moi je vais rien comprendre ! rigola cette dernière

\- On a dit qu'on était désolés de t'avoir forcé à révéler tes origines, c'est pas cool et si tu as des problèmes à cause de ça on sera entièrement responsable.

A leur incompréhension, Melladona partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et leur lança en s'éloignant « Vous inquiétez pas pour rien mes chéris, personne peut me forcer a dire quelque chose que je ne veux pas ! »

\- Bien, ça c'est fait, on peut s'y remettre maintenant s'impatienta James

\- Rassure moi, tu les pensais vraiment tes excuses n'est-ce pas gronda Remus

\- Bah oui, sinon j'aurai rien dit ! N'empêche, elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

Melladona se rendait dans sa salle commune, récupérer quelques livres qu'elle avait oublié. Certes elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger dans les couloirs de l'école mais elle restait quand même sur ses gardes, comme dirait Maugrey 'vigilance constante' ! Ainsi, elle repéra facilement le garçon qui la suivait, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans aussi décida t'elle qu'il n'était pas un véritable danger, mais plutôt un guetteur, qu'elle sema facilement. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans son dortoir, la jeune fille entendit des chuchotement dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, à sa droite.

\- Je suis sûre que ça ne vas pas fonctionner ! Chuchota une première voix

\- Bien sûr que si, elle est nulle en défense ! Rosier me l'as confirmer répondit une autre

Melladona ne savait que penser, aussi elle se promit d'en parler à Alice et Severus.

 **14h36**

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive Dona ou sinon je ne répond plus de moi !

La jeune fille, après cinq heures de patiente, avait craqué. Elles se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, pour changer, et étaient obligées de chuchoter, mais cela n'empêcha pas Alice de rugir sur son amie

\- Désolée de t'inquiéter… J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore dans 20 minutes et j'ai peur que ça se passe mal…

\- Attends c'est une blague ? Tu étais juste en train de stresser ? Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Moi j'ai cru que tu avais des problèmes à cause d'hier !

\- Désolée, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, j'ai une chose importante a lui dire et je ne veux pas tout faire de travers !

Melladona n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir, comment expliquer correctement à quelqu'un qu'il est un personnage de livre et surtout, qu'elle sait déjà comment cette histoire se termine ?

\- Dans 20 minutes ? Tu devrais te dépêcher, son bureau est dans une des tours du château.

\- Ah mince, j'y avais pas pensé ! Merci Alice, on se revoit après, ça risque d'être assez long alors garde moi une place à table !

Pour toute réponse, son amie lui sourit. Melladona n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait le bureau du directeur, aussi elle pris le temps de demander les indications auprès de Mrs Pince. _Alors elle m'a dit de prendre le prochain escalier à droite, ensuite de marcher tout droit sur ma gauche et de monter l'escalier de la prochaine tour que je vois, allez c'est parti !_

 **15h18**

Melladona ne voyait toujours pas de tour, pourtant elle avait couru aussi vite que possible. Elle commençait à désespérer de rater son rendez-vous lorsqu'elle vit l'escalier en colimaçon au détour d'un couloir. Elle espérait que le directeur ne lui reprocherait pas son retard.

La jeune fille monta et fit face à l'impressionnante gargouille.

\- Mot de passe

\- Chocoballe

La gargouille tourna sur elle même afin de révéler la suite de l'escalier, menant à une grande porte en bois sombre. Melladona s'apprêtait à toquer lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit. Le bureau du directeur Dumbledore regorgeait de bibelots en tout genre, emplissant la pièce d'un léger brouhaha. Sur le bureau aux pieds en forme de serres se tenait un perchoir ou un minuscule oiseau se tenait.

\- Bonjour Mis Dormane, comment allez vous ?

\- Bonjour professeur, je vais bien merci ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir convoquée aujourd'hui, je voulais justement demander un entretien avec vous !

Le directeur eu l'air surprit, il était en effet rare qu'un élève souhaite le voir dans son bureau, cela étant généralement synonyme de mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je voulais vous voir pour discuter de votre adaptation à notre monde ainsi que de vos possibilités pour le futur. Vous pourrez ensuite me dire ce qui vous préoccupe.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon alors, dites moi, comment avez-vous ressentis ces premiers jours ?

\- Eh bien, je ne vais pas vous cacher que les cours sont difficile pour moi, n'ayant jamais étudié ces matières avant, mais je reçois de l'aide, mes amis sont toujours là si j'ai besoin de leurs connaissances, surtout Severus je dois dire.

\- Bien ! Vous savez que dans notre système scolaire, deux diplômes sont obligatoires, les BUSEs et les ASPICs ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Cette année nous avons décidé de vous faire passer vos BUSEs et l'année prochaine vous passerez vos ASPICs en candidat libre. Nous avons décidé que vous ne resteriez pas avec nous l'année prochaine. Vous irez chez un ancien professeur qui vous feras revoir l'intégralité des programmes de 6è et 7è année. Vu votre âge, nous avons hésité à vous laisser avec les septièmes années, pour que vous soyez plus a l'aise, cependant ce serait compliqué pour vous de tout comprendre et retarderait votre apprentissage, donc cette année vous aurez cours avec les cinquièmes années. Vous pouvez rester dans votre dortoir, vous serez mieux avec vos premières amies. Avez vous compris ?

\- Oui monsieur.. répondit la jeune fille, un peu déçue de ne plus avoir cours avec Alice et Severus.

\- Bien. Cette année, vous passerez les vacances avec votre futur professeur.

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant, expliquez moi ce qui vous tracasse.

Melladona avait réfléchis toute la journée sans rien trouver. Il ne lui restait plus que l'improvisation...

\- Cela va vous choquer un peu au début, moi même je ne comprend pas comment ça a pu se produire. Voilà, je ne suis pas de cet univers. Dans mon monde, vous faîtes partit d'un roman fantastique. J'étais en cours de mathématiques le 26 Avril 2017, depuis quelques heure déjà je me sentais mal, ma tête bourdonnait, j'avais comme des flashs lumineux et j'avais terriblement chaud. Mon professeur me parlait quand je me suis évanouie. Et lorsque je me réveille, j'apprends que je suis dans l'univers de mes livres favoris. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer dans votre futur monsieur, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, aidez moi je vous en prie !

Dumbledore la regardait comme si elle était folle alors, pour le convaincre, Melladona tenta une dernière chose.

\- Je sais que votre sœur Ariana était un obscurus et qu'elle est morte au court d'une altercation entre vous, votre frère Alberforth et votre ancien ami Gellert Grindelwald. Votre frère vous a donné un coup de poing le jour de son enterrement en criant que tout était de votre faute.

Le choc se peignit sur les trait du directeur et la douleur sourde qu'émettait continuellement son coeur se raviva, aussi forte que lors de ce funeste jours. Seules trois personnes connaissaient la vérité sur la mort de sa sœur, et Dumbledore préférait que ça reste ainsi.

\- Comment… Comment connaissez-vous cette histoire ?

\- Je, je suis désolée professeur mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pour vous prouver la vérité… Je viens d'un autre monde où vous êtes un personnage de roman.

\- Il faut me laissez un peu de temps, j'ai besoin de digérer cette nouvelle avant d'entendre le reste... Je vous verrai...

Le directeur ne put terminer sa phrase, la gargouille apparut à la place de sa porte et l'interrompit.

\- Monsieur le directeur, le professeur McGonagall demande l'autorisation d'entrer, elle est accompagner de tois élèves.

\- D'accord. Miss Dormane, revenez me voir demain soir, après votre cours particulier d'arithmancie, vous me direz ce que je dois savoir et ensuite je vous aiderais, si je le peux.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que Melladona remercia son directeur et quitta son bureau. En sortant, elle croisât son professeur de métamorphose accompagné de Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin, de sombres expressions sur leurs visages.

 **16h03**

Pendant Melladona se trouvait avec le directeur, Alice était sortie de la bibliothèque pour retrouver Noah. Les deux tourtereau avaient prévus une dernière balade pour profiter du parc du château, l'hiver arrivant à grand pas dans le Nord de l'Écosse. Elle ne vit pas arriver vers elle Rosier et ses trois amis, n'entendit pas le sort qui la percuta dans le dos. Ce qu'elle senti cependant, fut son corps soulever de terre et projeté au loin. Sa tête heurta un mur et Alice sombra dans l'inconscience. Ainsi, elle ne put assisté a la scène qui survient ensuite.

En effet, Remus Lupin, préfet de septième année à Gryffondor, se précipita à ses côtés, enlevant 20 points chacun à ses agresseurs, Sirius Black et James Potter se placèrent devant elle défiant les quatre serpents et Peter Pettigrow courut chercher de l'aide.

Evans Rosier ne tarda pas à engager un duel avec Sirius Black pendant que ses trois acolytes s'occupaient de James Potter. Les deux Gryffondors étaient doués en duels, ils avaient passés toutes leurs vacances scolaire à se perfectionner dans cette discipline, primordiale pour entrer dans l'école de formation des aurors. Aussi lorsque le professeur McGonagall arrivât enfin, ce qu'elle vit fut cinq serpentards au sol et les maraudeurs au milieu. Sa conclusion ne tarda pas et c'est d'un ton polaire qu'elle annonça :

\- Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin, dans le bureau du directeur, immédiatement !

C'est pour cette raison que l'entrevue entre Melladona et le directeur s'écourta.

Lorsque la jeune fille sortit du bureau, Sirius lui retint le bras.

\- Ton amie, Alice je crois, est à l'infirmerie, elle à été agressée par Rosier et sa bande.

Sirius vit avec fascination ses étranges yeux se voiler d'inquiétude puis de colère. Ses yeux se mirent à luire d'une lueur doré et on pouvait sentir dans l'air devenir de plus en plus froid à mesure que grandissait la colère de la jeune fille.

\- Où ? Demanda t-elle

\- Ils sont à l'infirmerie, on les a un peu amochés James et moi.

La satisfaction parvint à éclipser sa colère pendant un court instant avant que celle-ci ne reprenne ses droits.

\- J'ai à faire, bon courage avec le directeur, je l'ai un peu secoué déclara la serpentard avant de partir à grandes enjambés vers l'infirmerie.

Elle avait une vengeance à mettre au point.

oOo

Bonjour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !

N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, une review ça fait toujours plaisir !

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! Je ne fais que lui** **emprunter.**

 _Lundi_ _2_ _7_ _Septembre_

 **08h16**

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Melladona s'acharnait à transformer son scarabée en bouton de manchette, sans succès. Frustrée et surtout en colère, la jeune fille poussa un soupir rageur avant d'abandonner cet exercice. Sa classe, composée de cinquièmes années de serpentards et de gryffondors, était tous aussi disciplinée que celle que ce partageaient les septièmes années. Un semblant d'ordre cependant régnait autour d'elle, sa présence effrayant le peu d'élèves à ses côtés. La jeune fille exsudait de légères vagues de magie, sensation peu agréable pour ses camarades.

\- Un problème Mademoiselle ? Lui demanda son professeur

\- Je suis désolée madame mais je n'arrive pas à faire le vide dans mes pensées… expliqua-t-elle

\- Venez me voir à la fin du cours.

\- Oui Professeur McGonagall.

Donna soupira encore une fois. Déjà qu'elle ne comprenait rien en métamorphose alors si en plus elle était déconcentrer elle ne risquait pas d'y arriver. Melladona avait appris le matin même que Rosier et sa bande de gorille avaient été autorisés à sortir de l'infirmerie, un soulagement pour elle qui allait pouvoir retourner dans son dortoir. Elle avait passé la nuit sur une des chaises de l'infirmerie, ne voulant pas laisser Alice seule avec ses agresseurs.

En effet, les trois maraudeurs l'avaient rejoint pour lui expliqué l'incident, ou plutôt l'attaque, d'Alice. Donna les avaient remerciés pour leur aide, sachant que c'était la première fois qu'ils sauvaient une serpentard. James et Sirius avaient rigolé, arguant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser une demoiselle en danger ! Perdue dans ses pensées, Melladona sursauta au bruit de la sonnerie. Rangeant rapidement ses affaires, elle s'arrêta devant le bureau de son professeur.

\- Je comprend que vous soyez distraite aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis intervenue pour sanctionner ses agresseurs, cependant votre amie est à l'infirmerie, entre les mains d'une des plus brillante infirmière que Poudlard ait jamais eu alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour elle lui dit McGonagall.

\- Evans Rosier et sa bande ont été punis ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu professeur…

\- Pourquoi devrait-on punir Monsieur Rosier, il faisait lui aussi partis des victimes...

\- Non madame, c'est lui qui a jeté ce sort à Alice, Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin n'ont fait que la protéger. Professeur, est-ce pour cela qu'ils étaient chez le directeur hier soir ?

\- Excusez moi ma chère, je dois aller rectifier une erreur répondit précipitamment son professeur.

Melladona rejoignit sa classe de potion, se préparant au pire sans Severus pour l'aider. Comme elle s'y attendais, sa potion fut une catastrophe, sans l'intervention du professeur Slughorn elle aurait sûrement fait exploser la salle…

 **11h58**

\- Donna ! Attends moi ! Cria une voix familière

\- Bonjour Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Pas de ça avec moi ma jolie ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir manger avec moi !

\- Je ne peut pas Lily, sinon Severus va se retrouver tous seul ! On peut se voir ce soir, je connais un endroit parfait pour une soirée entre filles !

\- Bien ! Tu passeras me chercher ?

\- Oui, après mon rendez vous avec le directeur alors ! A ce soir ! Oh je pense demander à Zoey de venir aussi. Je dois lui parler.

Si Lily avait été plus attentive à son amie, elle aurait remarqué une lueur sombre danser dans ses yeux. Melladona partit s'asseoir à sa table aux côtés de Severus. Elle commença à râler sur l'injustice de sa situation. Ses camarades de classes lui manquaient, certes avec Alice à l'infirmerie les cours n'auraient pas été pareils, mais au moins elle aurait eu un ami sur qui compter. Les cinquièmes années semblaient la fuir, elle ne faisait pas si peur quand même ? La grande salle se fit silencieuse. Melladona stoppa son monologue et croisât les yeux chocolat de sa première amie.

\- Alice ! Tu es de retour ! Cria la jeune fille en courant vers elle

Donna se fichait d'être le centre d'attention de la grande salle, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de serrer son amie dans ses bras. Après avoir adressé un sourire à son petit-ami, Alice rejoignit Severus pour une salutation brève mais accompagnée d'un petit sourire. Melladona informa son amie qu'elles ne dormaient pas dans leur dortoir ce soir, mais avec Lily et Zoey.

Les conversations reprirent, ravivant le brouhaha de la grande salle. A la table des Gryffondors, les maraudeurs reprirent la préparation de leur prochaine farce. Seulement, l'un de ces quatre garçons peinaient à se concentrer, son attention retenue par une jeune fille au yeux vairons.

\- Tu es d'accord Sirius ? Demanda James en se tournant vers le jeune homme

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive depuis ce matin ? T'arrête pas de te perdre dans tes pensées s'agaça son meilleur ami.

\- Désolé, je me demande juste ce qu'elle prépare...

\- Qui ça ? demanda Peter

\- Dormane. Elle va chercher à se venger pour Corely et je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elle va faire.

\- Tu veux qu'on l'espionne ? Rigola James

\- D'accord répondit Sirius. Je suis sérieux James, arrête de rire !

\- Oh, bah on peut essayer...

\- Je ne suis pas dans votre délire les gars, vous avez pas intérêt à me demander de l'aide ok ? Menaça Remus.

Les deux garçons décidèrent d'espionner le rendez-vous du soir de la jeune fille avec le directeur, James ayant surprit la conversation entre Lily et leur cible. Sirius, un peu plus serein, se surprit à être impatient du soir. Il était certain qu'ils découvriraient des choses intéressantes sur cette fille.

A la fin du repas, Alice décida d'aller remercier ses sauveurs comme elle les appelait maintenant. En remontant la table des Gryffondor, Melladona s'arrêta pour discuter avec Lily, ne remarquant pas le regard curieux que lui jetait le jeune Black. Cependant Lily le remarquât et ne put s'empêcher de harceler le jeune homme durant toute l'après-midi. Melladona, quand à elle, n'arriva pas à se concentrer, perturbée par sa rencontre avec le directeur, sa colère contre Rosier et ses chiens et l'ennui de ses amis.

Alice, elle, passa le reste de son après-midi avec Noah, l'infirmière ayant autorisé le garçon à veiller sur sa patiente à condition qu'il l'amène tout de suite si quelque chose n'aillait pas avec elle. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, qui ne supportait pas les hôpitaux, tout se passa pour le mieux.

 **17h52**

Melladona se trouvait actuellement en cours particulier d'arithmancie avec le professeur Sgiach. Elles travaillaient sur les bases, puisque la jeune fille n'avait jamais étudié cette matière.

De ce que Melladona avait compris, ce cours enseignait une technique de divination basée sur les nombres. La vieille femme lui expliquait l'utilité de l'alphabet de Tripoli, qui transforme les lettres en chiffres.

\- Pardonnez-moi madame mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette technique n'est pas dans le cursus de divination, demanda finalement la jeune fille, interrompant le discours de sa professeur.

\- L'arithmancie est une science à la différence de la divination. Il nous faut faire des calculs bien souvent complexes mais accessible à tous ceux qui s'en donne la volonté. Je peux vous dire que la divination ne peut pas être pratiquée par tous le monde. C'est pour cette différence majeure qu'il existe deux matières dans notre école.

Sur ce discours, le professeur Sgiach reprit son cours. Melladona n'aimait pas cette matière, la trouvant trop proche des mathématiques. Surtout, elle ne comprenait pas comment prédire quoique ce soit avec des chiffres.

En sortant de la salle, Melladona avait la tête bourdonnante, une migraine pointant lentement à l'arrière de son crâne. Tellement prise dans sa fatigue, elle ne remarqua pas le léger ondoiement de l'air qui la suivit jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, la jeune fille patienta que celle-ci s'ouvre. Elle en profita pour organiser ses pensées pour faire un résumé clair et concis de l'histoire qu'elle connaissait.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Melladona savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire au vieux sorcier. Il avait bien sûr remarqué les deux élèves présents en plus à cette réunion mais ne voulait pas perturber la jeune fille devant lui, qui avait déjà l'air assez stressée selon lui. Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir lorsque le directeur prit la parole.

\- Bonsoir Miss, allez y racontez moi ce que vous savez.

\- D'accord. Alors, Tom Jedusor, ou Voldemort comme vous préférer, a fabriqué des horcruxes. Il en fait 6 pour le moment.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama le directeur Six horcruxes ?

\- Oui monsieur. Il y a son journal intime, la bague des Gaunt, Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, La coupe de Helga Pouffsoufle, le diadème de Rowena Serdeigle et son familier Nagini. Malgré ses 'assurances' Jedusor est encore terrifié de mourir. Dans le futur que je connaît, James et Lily Potter, oui Potter, se sont fait assassiné par Voldemort à cause d'une prophétie. Cette dernière désignait Harry Potter, leur fils, comme celui qui tuerais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voulez-vous que je vous la récite ?

\- S'il vous plaît.

Le directeur se demandait maintenant si laisser ses deux élèves présents était une bonne idée…

\- « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _S_ _eigneur des_ _T_ _énèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois défier,_ _il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbre le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. »_

\- Qui a fait cette prophétie ? Demanda Dumbledore

\- Sybille Treylawney, vous étiez en train de lui faire passer un entretien d'embauche pour le poste de professeur de divination à la tête du sanglier. Seulement, Severus Rogue avait été chargé de vous espionner et il a entendu une partie de la prophétie et l'a rapportée à Jedusor.

\- Severus Rogue ? Alors il va vraiment mal tourner…

\- J'espère que non professeur, j'essaye de lui faire changer de voie ! s'exclama Melladona

\- Continuer Miss.

\- Lorsque vous avez compris que Jedusor connaissait une partie de la prophétie, vous avez cherché qui pourrait être cet enfant. Les Potter ont annoncé à l'ordre du phénix que Lily était enceinte, vous leur avez raconté la prophétie, leur conseillant de se cacher. Ils ont donc emménager dans une maison sous fidelitas a Godric's Hollow avec Peter Pettigrow comme gardien du secret.

\- Peter Pettigrow ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Sirius Black ?

\- Sirius Black pensait qu'il serait un choix évident et donc que les mangemorts le trouveraient rapidement. Cependant, Peter Pettigrow était un traitre depuis la fin de sa 7è année.

\- Peter Pettigrow ? Pourtant c'est le plus loyal de leur bande !

\- Faux, c'est le plus opportuniste des quatre. Comme il se sent faible, il se rapproche des personnes qu'il pense les plus fortes. Ici ce sont les maraudeurs, dehors ce sera Voldemort. Il lui a rapporté la localisation de la maison des Potter en signe de loyauté, l'incluant dans le fidelitas. Lorsqu'ils ont été assassinés, le premier arrivés sur les lieux était Sirius Black, le seul à savoir que Peter Pettigrow était le gardien du secret. Il s'est lancé à la poursuite du traître et lorsqu'il l'a rattrapé, ce dernier a 'jouer la victime'. Il a crié que Black était un traître, et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire ça à leur amis. Il s'est coupé le petit doigt et a lancé un puissant sortilège qui tua 12 moldus. Puis il s'est enfui en prenant sa forme d'animagus, un rat.

\- Animagus ? Depuis quand ?

\- James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow sont devenus animagus lors de leur cinquième année pour aider Remus Lupin lors des pleines lune.

Le directeur, qui pensait savoir tous ce qui passait dans son école, ne pouvait être plus surprit. Et pourtant la suite allait le surprendre encore plus.

\- D'accord, reprenez s'il vous plaît.

\- Lorsque les autorités magique sont arrivées, Sirius Black riait comme un fou, criant que les Potter étaient morts par sa faute.

\- Qu'est devenu Harry Potter ?

\- Avant de mourir, Lily Potter s'est sacrifié pour son fils, créant une puissante protection de sang à son fils. Lorsque Voldemort à lancé son sortilège de mort sur lui, la protection s'est activée et le sortilège à rebondi pour repartir vers son lanceur. Seulement, Jedusor ayant des horcruxes, il n'est pas mort mais s'est simplement transformer en spectre. Ensuite, vous avez placé le petit garçon chez la sœur de Lily, sa 'tante' Pétunia, vraiment si je pouvait me lâcher elle prendrait cher mais bon.

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous révélé tous ça ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas censée être là. Je viens d'un monde ou vous êtes un personnage de livre…Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivée mais lorsque j'étais en cours de mathématiques, j'ai commencé à être éblouie. Depuis le matin j'avais des bourdonnements et des étourdissements. J'avais demandé à mon professeur d'aller à l'infirmerie lorsque je me suis évanouie et puis je me suis réveillée ici, dans un monde fictif !

La jeune fille était en train de perdre ses moyens. Le directeur reconnu les symptômes d'une crise de panique aussi il appela à lui une fiole de potion blanche, un philtre de paix.

\- Miss Dormane buvez ceci, cela vous calmera.

\- Merci monsieur dit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle ressentit les premier effets de la potion.

\- Bien reprenons. Que voulez vous faire maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, je ne comprend pas ma présence ici, alors je me suis dit que vous sauriez trouver, et puis j'aimerais changer les choses aussi. Je trouve injuste de laisser toutes ces personnes mourir alors que je pourrais les sauver en agissant maintenant...

Dire que Sirius Black et James Potter étaient choqués est un euphémisme. Leur cerveau peinaient à assimiler toutes les informations que la jeune fille venait de donner. Dans un coin du bureau, caché par la cape d'invisibilité de James, les deux jeune hommes avaient écouté la conversation entre le directeur et Melladona. Lorsque la jeune fille se leva pour quitter le bureau, ils la suivirent tel des automates, bloqués en pilotage automatique. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame que Sirius se reprit. _Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée_ pensa t-il en observant le visage pâle de son meilleur ami

En entrant dans leur dortoir, ils se hâtèrent d'entrer dans la salle de bain attenante et s'enfermèrent. Sirius jeta un sortilège de silence sur la porte.

\- James, écoute moi.

Un regard hagard se tourna vers lui, les yeux marrons familiers baignés d'incompréhension.

\- Notre Peter ne ferais jamais ça, je le sais. Il est peureux mais jamais il ne nous trahirais, c'est certain !

\- Mais, pourquoi elle aurait menti ? Ça n'aurais aucun sens de faire ça… répondit James, la voix dans le vague.

\- Je n'en sais rien… On ira la voir demain. Allons nous coucher James.

De son côté, Melladona était passée prendre Alice, plus quelques affaires que cette dernière lui avait préparé. Ensemble, elle se dirigèrent d'abord vers la tour des Serdaigles, Alice ayant prévenue Zoey de leur soirée entre filles. Elle passèrent ensuite chez les Gryffondors pour ramasser Lily et enfin partirent vers la salle sur demande, n'oubliant pas de passer par les cuisines.

\- Comment tu connais cette salle Donna ? Demanda Lily

\- Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours mentit cette dernière.

\- Elle est trop cool ! s'exclama Zoey. On peut demander tout ce qu'on veut ? Même une plage ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est à tester réfléchit la brune.

\- Allez les filles, allons nous asseoir proposa Alice. Que notre soirée pyjama commence !

Après avoir installé toutes leur affaires, les quatre filles s'assirent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Elle discutèrent pendant près d'une heure avant d'appeler un elfe de maison pour manger un peu.

\- Lily, pourquoi tu ne parle plus à Severus ? Demanda soudain Alice

La visage de la rousse se parât aussitôt de tristesse.

\- Je suis sûre que tu en as entendu parlé en cinquième année. Il s'est mis à fréquenter de mauvaises personnes et ça à détint sur lui. Après nos buses, James et Sirius s'en sont pris à lui, comme d'habitude, et j'ai voulu l'aider mais il m'a insulté de s… de sang-de-bourbe articula-t-elle, les mâchoires serrée.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas… S'est-il excusé ? Demanda encore une fois Alice

\- Je ne le pardonnerai pas ! Ce qu'il m'a dit est inexcusable ! Éructa la jolie rousse.

\- Tu sais Lily, je pense qu'il t'as dit ça sous l'impulsion du moment. Je veux dire, la fille qu'il aime, quoi tu ne le savais pas ? Oh arrête c'est tellement évident ! Enfin bref, je disais que si la personne que tu aime te surprend dans un moment ou tu est faible et vulnérable comme il l'était ta réaction de défense sera similaire à la sienne. Répondit Melladona. Après tu fais exactement comme tu veux, tu peux ne jamais lui pardonner si tu ne t'en sens pas capable !

Se sentant prise au piège, Lily décida de changer de sujet, sujet qui l'intéressait beaucoup plus !

\- Donna pourquoi Sirius te regardait tout à l'heure ? Attaqua Lily

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je suis pas dans sa tête… répondit la concernée, perplexe.

\- Sirius ? Comme dans Sirius Black ? Demanda Alice

\- Oui, tu en connaît plusieurs des Sirius banane !

\- C'est peut être qu'il veut se venger du coup de poing que tu lui as mis… Fais attention Donna ok ?

\- T'inquiète pas maman, rigola la brune, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Les filles, il faut qu'on prépare une vengeance. Rosier et sa bande ont attaqué Alice alors nous devons les attaquer aussi ! Vous allez m'aider ou pas ?

Les trois autres filles acceptèrent, Zoey étant la plus rapide. Lily voulait être sûre que les trois autres ne ferait rien de stupide aussi elle décida de les aider. Après avoir émis quelques idée, les jeune filles décidèrent de reprendre cette conversation le lendemain matin.

oOo

Coucou !

Voici donc le chapitre 6, j'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre plus long, dites moi si ça vous convient ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je vous répondrais avec plaisir !

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.**

 _Mardi 28 Septembre_

 **07h06**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, Melladona ne se doutait pas que la journée qu'elle allait passer serait l'une des pires depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Un mauvais pressentiment la gagnait peu à peu mais la jeune fille décida de l'ignorer. Elle suivit donc ses trois amies qui s'étaient joyeusement installées à la table des serdaigles, discutant déjà de leur plan pour la revanche.

\- Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, inutile d'employer la violence, commença Melladona, même si j'aurais aimé leur refaire le portrait…

\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils finissent blessés non plus, je pense donc qu'une humiliation serait l'option idéale, confirma Alice, je suis désolée Zoey mais tu vas devoir réfréner ton envie de meurtre…

Zoey et Alice, meilleures amies depuis leur enfance se connaissaient par cœur. Aussi, lorsque cette dernière avait été attaqué, Zoey y avait vu un affront personnel, et personne ne ressortait vivant de la vengeance des Whyt. C'est donc avec un soupir résigné que Zoey accueillit les propos de ses amies.

\- Très bien, mais si jamais ils recommencent, tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter Alice répondit la serdaigle

\- Les filles, pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer à leur sang ? Demanda Lily. Je veux dire, on pourrait chercher s'ils ont des ancêtres moldus, et donc leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi purs qu'ils le pensent…

\- Ça risque d'être long et compliqué, et surtout, il y a des risques que ces familles n'aient pas d'ancêtres moldus contra Alice.

Melladona venait d'avoir l'idée parfaite. Elles ne pouvaient pas leur faire du mal, elles ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à leur famille, alors il ne leur restait plus que leur ego.

\- Les filles, on va les avoir à l'usure, je vous garantis que d'ici une semaine ils seront à nos pieds, suppliants pour qu'on les pardonne déclara-t-elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Elles passèrent le reste de leur petit déjeuner à planifier leur vengeance. Melladona était occupé à expliquer son rôle à Lily, lorsqu'elle accrocha deux yeux gris cernés de violet soutenu. Son ventre se noua un peu plus, accentuant le malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de la journée.

\- Les filles, commença-t-elle, vous avez vu les têtes de Black et Potter, on dirait qu'ils ont passé la nuit à enterrer quelqu'un, ça m'étonnerait pas d'eux…

\- Wouah, ils sont tout pâles ! s'exclama Alice.

\- Ils ne sont pas avec Pettigrow et Lupin, c'est étrange. Ces quatre-là sont toujours collés d'habitude... remarqua Zoey

\- Vous pensez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose hier ? Demanda finalement Lily. Je veux dire, ils ont protégé Alice des 'rois' des serpentards alors peut-être qu'ils ont eu droit à des représailles… Désolée les filles, c'est pas contre vous ! Ajouta-t-elle soudain.

\- Il y a pas de mal répondit Alice. On dirait qu'ils t'en veulent Donna, tu as une idée de ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu penses que je devrais aller leur parler ? Demanda cette dernière.

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête. Melladona se leva, non sans avoir demandé à Alice de lui prendre à manger, et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de Sirius Black. Sur un mouvement de tête, la jeune fille lui fit comprendre qu'elle les attendait dehors, James et lui. Sirius prit son ami par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la grande salle. La serpentard s'était placé à côté des portes, aussi elle fit sursauter les deux garçons lorsqu'elle leur parla.

\- Allons dans un coin tranquille, ce sera plus confortable pour discuter ! Déclara joyeusement Melladona.

Se dirigeant calmement vers la cour d'entrée, la jeune fille prit le temps de réfléchir. Avait elle fait quelque chose qui les avaient contrariés ? Elle ne leur avait pas parlé depuis son premier rendez-vous avec le directeur.

\- Vous savez, vous devriez dormir la nuit. Vous avez une tête à faire peur à un loup-garou !

La façon dont les deux garçons se tendirent amusa grandement la jeune serpentard.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous de beau à me raconter ! Commença-t-elle

\- On a espionné ton entrevue avec le directeur hier soir. Je tenais à te dire que le directeur ne vas pas se faire avoir par tes mensonges, Peter ne nous trahirait jamais ! Attaqua Sirius Black

\- Oh mon joli, ce n'était pas des mensonges mais le futur que je vais pulvériser ! Rigola Melladona. Vous avez entendu ? Parfait, ça m'évite de me turlupiner l'esprit pour savoir si je dois ou non vous dire la vérité !

\- Si tu dois nous dire la vérité ? C'est vrai que ça ne nous concerne pas, ironisa James Potter. C'est pourtant de notre futur que tu parlais ! S'il y a quoi que ce soit de vrai là-dedans, alors ça me concerne moi, et Lily aussi ! C'est de notre fils dont il est question !

\- On se calme Potter ! Ton fils qui n'est pas encore né, il en est loin d'ailleurs puisque tu n'es même pas en couple avec Lily alors arrêtes un peu ! Faites ce que vous voulez tant que vous n'êtes pas dans mes pattes ! s'agaça la jeune fille.

\- Tant que l'on n'est pas dans tes pattes ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui là ? Tu crois que tu vas sauver le monde magique toute seule ? s'énerva Sirius Black.

\- Je ne serais pas seule, je serais avec Dumbledore et mes amis ! Leur criât la jeune fille, sa magie échappant à son contrôle.

C'est bon, Melladona était énervée, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour sauver ces deux idiots et ils ne trouvaient rien de plus approprié que de venir la menacer !

\- Veuillez vous calmer jeunes gens.

Le directeur se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille quitter la grande salle, suivie de près par les deux gryffondor, le directeur avait craint le pire. Aussi, il avait décidé d'intervenir si quoi que ce soit se passait mal. Autant dire qu'il avait eu raison de les suivre.

\- Mes chers, je ne vous félicite pas pour votre découverte. N'importunez plus cette jeune fille s'il vous plaît, qu'elle dise la vérité ou non n'est pas votre priorité. Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur vos ASPICS qui approchent. À présent veuillez rejoindre votre salle de classe jeunes gens.

Alors que Sirius et James s'éloignaient, Melladona remerciât le directeur d'être intervenu et se dirigeât d'un pas vif vers sa classe d'arithmancie. La jeune fille ne contrôlait plus sa magie lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, et cela lui faisait peur. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle depuis l'attaque d'Alice et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ainsi, Melladona se promit d'aller parler à Severus, il pourrait sûrement lui apprendre à contrôler ses émotions.

Même si les insinuations des deux garçons blessaient la jeune fille, elle pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'ils savaient la vérité maintenant. Ce ne serait plus à elle de prendre la décision de leur révéler ou non, comme elle allait devoir le faire avec ses amies. G _énial, quoi de mieux que l'arithmancie pour me mettre de meilleure humeur_ se désespéra Donna. Les cours des cinquièmes années ayant dépassés depuis longtemps les bases que la jeune fille n'avait pas encore acquises, Melladona passa les deux heures suivantes perdue dans ses pensées. Se faisant reprendre par son professeur pour la sixième fois depuis le début du cours, elle essaya de se reconcentrer, sans succès.

Son esprit s'égarait vers les deux gryffondors. Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques ne se passa pas mieux, malgré le sujet très intéressant choisi par le professeur Brûlopot. C'est encore plus énervée contre elle-même que Melladona se rendit dans la grande salle, priant intérieurement ses amis de lui changer les idées. Soufflant un grand coup pour évacuer ses mauvais sentiments, Melladona se dirigea vers sa table. Severus parut surpris lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui. La jeune fille se servi à manger tout en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas manger avec Evans ou Whyt, apparemment elles sont de meilleure compagnie que moi, répondit le jeune homme

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna la brune

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que depuis ce matin vous m'ignorez toi et Alice ou peut-être parce que tu trouve plus important de discuter avec Potter et Black qu'avec moi.

\- Severus, tu es jaloux ? Demanda Melladona avec un petit sourire.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu fais ce que tu veux Donna ! s'agaça le prodige des potions.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Alice, j'espère que tu as entendu ça ! Criât Melladona à la nouvelle venue. Severus vient de m'appeler Donna !

Sous l'air émerveillé des deux jeunes filles, Severus haussa un sourcil, déconcerté. Ce simple surnom avait redonné une meilleure humeur à Melladona. Après s'être remise du choc, elle expliqua à Severus qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux.

\- Tu sais Severus, peu importe ce que tu dis ou fais, tu n'arriveras jamais à te débarrasser de moi. Je suis comme une sangsue d'amitié tu vois ? Avait rigolé la jeune fille.

C'est avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres que Severus les quitta pour la bibliothèque, voulant finir son devoir de métamorphose. Dès qu'Alice prononça cette phrase, la bonne humeur de Melladona retomba.

\- Alors, commença cette dernière, pourquoi Potter et Black t'en voulaient ?

Cette dernière entendit son amie grogner qu'elle ne voulait pas parler d'eux avant de lui sortir une excuse complètement nulle et de partir à grandes enjambées hors de grande salle sous le regard noir de Sirius Black. Melladona savait qu'Alice ne supporterait pas longtemps sa mauvaise humeur aussi décida-t-elle de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Cependant, elle voulait d'abord prévenir le directeur de sa décision. Elle écrivit donc un petit mot qu'elle remit à un hibou de l'école à l'intention du professeur Dumbledore, lui demandant de lui répondre aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

 _Mercredi 29 Septembre_

 **07h10**

Melladona et Alice venait de s'asseoir à leur table lorsque les maraudeurs entrèrent, une ambiance plus que glaciale régnant entre eux.

\- Ouah c'est la fête chez les gryffondor aujourd'hui ! Rigola Alice

\- C'était bien la peine de me faire toute une scène hier ! s'agaça la brune.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda son amie

\- Non, j'ai rien dit. Répondit la jeune fille, assez brusquement. Je suis désolée Alice, je suis pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui soupira-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles ne purent continuer leur conversation qu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur elles. Lily venait de prendre place à leur table, sous les yeux haineux de certains serpentards.

\- Désolée de vous interrompre mais Donna, il y a un problème. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as discuté avec Potter et Black mais sache que depuis ça ils ignorent Peter et Remus. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, Peter est très inquiet pour ses amis leur dit-elle.

Avec une grimace de dépit, Melladona répondit qu'elle allait leur parler dès qu'elle aurait le temps.

\- Bien ! Au fait, tout se passe selon le plan pour l'instant !

\- Parfait répondit la brune.

Malgré la mise en place de la première partie de leur vengeance, Melladona n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. En effet, l'idée d'une nouvelle confrontation avec les deux gryffondor l'agaçait prodigieusement. Le fait que les deux garçons lui jetait de fréquents regards noir ou suspicieux n'y était pas pour rien. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être surveillée. Tout ce que la jeune fille voulait, c'était comprendre pourquoi elle était là et comment elle pouvait faire pour aider ce monde. Malgré tout, elle envoya un message à James Potter, lui donnant rendez-vous à lui et Sirius en haut de la tour d'astronomie après son cours de métamorphose. Elle écrivit aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à être en retard, sinon elle allait manqué son cours particulier de botanique.

 **17H23**

C'est avec colère que Melladona rangea ses affaires. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle attendait les deux gryffondor et elle allait être en retard ! Pestant contre les retardataires, elle n'entendit pas les bruit de pas, ni même le verrou de la porte se fermer. C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise lorsqu'en se retournant, elle vit cinq personnes qui l'encerclait. Elles avaient le visage floutés, sûrement grâce à un sort, et des tenue scolaire sans blason.

Melladona se retint de justesse de leur crier dessus, sa colère manquant de prendre le pas sur sa raison. Elle souffla un grand coup avant de réfléchir à un plan. La jeune fille n'était pas douée pour les duels sorciers, aussi il ne valait mieux pas que ses adversaire l'attaque en premier. Son esprit était déjà en train de créer un plan d'attaque dans un recoin de sa tête, mais Melladona voulait encore se donner un peu de temps, aussi elle engagea la conversation.

\- Eh bien mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Melladona, sachant qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'elle.

\- On sait que c'est toi. Tu devrais avoir honte de t'attaquer à la noble famille Rosier, il va falloir te dresser correctement maintenant, ironisa l'une des filles.

Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, son sang se mit à battre plus rapidement et son souffle s'accéléra. Des frissonnements d'appréhension envahirent sa nuque. Elle sourit. Elle perçut le léger mouvement de recul d'un de ses opposant et son corps se mit en mouvement. Sans avertissement, Melladona lança son sac sur l'un des jeunes gens, avant de lui faucher les jambes. Avant que ses camarades n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle l'immobilisa à l'aide de ses jambes, ses deux mains au niveau de sa nuque. Les autres eurent juste le temps de sortir leur baguette avant que Melladona ne reprenne d'une voix pleine de menaces, sa colère trouvant enfin le moyen de s'exprimer.

\- Vous savez combien de temps un être humain peut vivre sans respirer ? Demanda-t-elle. 6 minutes, reprit-elle, ensuite le cerveau subit des lésions irréparables. Bien sûr certaines personnes sont capables de retenir leur respiration pendant plus longtemps mais elles sont entraînées. Je doute que ce soit le cas de votre amie, susurra Melladona.

Voyant la tension chez ses adversaire, la jeune fille rigola avant de se relever.

\- Il va de soi que je ne menaçais pas ta vie mon cher ! Bien sur, vous ne recommencerez pas ? Dit elle.

Sur des hochements de tête négatifs, les cinq personnes s'enfuirent et Melladona soupira, elle était définitivement en retard. Avant d'atterrir dans ce monde, la jeune fille avait suivi des cours d'autodéfense pendant six ans et de judo pendant trois ans. Ses parents, très protecteurs envers leur progéniture, avaient décidé de l'inscrire suite à l'agression d'une de ses cousines. Ils avaient ensuite pris l'habitude d'évaluer ses progrès en la mettant dans diverses situations. Melladona avait donc appris à former des plans logiques en très peu de temps.

Les deux gryffondors n'avaient pas l'intention de se montrer, aussi décida-t-elle de se rendre à son cours particulier, tant pis pour la conversation urgente. Arrivant avec vingt minutes de retard, la jeune fille reçut une heure de retenue avec le concierge de l'école. Le professeur Beery lui avait fortement conseillé de ne plus recommencer, sous peine de sanctions plus importantes.

Lorsque Melladona quitta son cours particulier, elle se cogna contre un torse invisible. Soupirant devant la confrontation à venir, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle senti un bras l'attirer sous la cape. Elle était surprise que James consente à lui révéler son atout le plus précieux. Il la guida vers un tableau représentant une cavalière en pleine bataille. Appuyant sur l'une des pierres du mur, James ouvrit le passage et ils se retrouvèrent dans un salle de classe. La façon dont ils venaient de la traiter acheva Melladona et elle senti toutes ses émotions remonter à la surface : sa colère des derniers jours, sa tristesse de ne plus voir sa famille, son angoisse lors de son altercation avec des inconnus, sa peur d'être à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un. Tout revenait avec force et la jeune fille ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'y céder.

\- Bon, tu voulais nous parler, on est là. Que veux-tu ? Demanda Sirius Black, un brin de méfiance dans la voix.

\- Je vous ai attendu dans la tour d'astronomie, je me suis fait attaquer en vous attendant et j'ai eu une retenue avec Rusard en arrivant en retard à cause de vous alors tu vas arrêter de me parler comme ça commença-t-elle d'une voix de moins en moins calme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis arrivée ici, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour être traitée comme ça reprit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous deux ! Un coup je suis la méchante serpentard qu'il faut surveiller, ensuite je suis une innocente née-moldu qu'il faut protéger et maintenant je suis une espionne que vous devez arrêter ! Ça devient blessant tous ces jugements hâtifs ! Des larmes roulaient maintenant sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne savaient pas comment se comporter. Ils n'avaient jamais considéré les évènements du point de vue de la jeune fille. Si elle disait la vérité, alors elle devait être blessée par leurs paroles. Malgré leurs doutes, les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à la croire.

\- Vous m'avez fait vivre deux jours pourris vous le savez ça ? Vous m'avez traité comme une moins que rien en me traînant ici.

Melladona n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Et le pire, c'est que j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un tellement j'étais en colère contre vous !

\- Comment ça 'tuer quelqu'un' ? Demanda Sirius

À ces mots, les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent et Sirius se sentit mal. Le regard noir que lui lança James à ce moment n'était évidemment pas pour l'aider. Aussi Sirius consentit à réconforter Melladona. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, le jeune homme lui chuchota :

\- je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait autant...

Melladona hocha la tête, se détestant de se montrer aussi faible devant les jeunes hommes. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour se calmer.

\- Comment je dois faire pour vous convaincre que je dis la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- Jure le sur la magie répondit James Si tu dis la vérité, un halo lumineux t'entourera. Si tu mens, rien ne se passera et tu perdras toute ta magie.

\- D'accord. Moi, Melladona Dormane, jure sur ma magie que tout ce que j'ai raconté à Albus Dumbledore le 27 septembre 1977 est vrai.

Un halo lumineux l'entoura pendant quelques secondes avant de se dissiper.

oOo

Bonjour !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous répondrais avec plaisir !

Aussi, j'ai repris les cours hier donc le rythme de publication va probablement diminuer. Je vais voir si je peux continuer à écrire un chapitre par semaine, je vous tiens au courant mardi prochain !

À la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.**

 _Mercredi 29 Septembre_

 **20h02**

Sirius échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami. Nul doute n'était possible, la serpentard disait la vérité. Le jeune homme s'effondra dans le canapé de la salle. L'un de ses amis allait le trahir et causer la mort de James. Jamais il n'aurait pu envisager une telle chose.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir à vous dire ça, commença la jeune fille, mais vous allez devoir continuer de discuter avec Peter pendant quelque temps encore. Ça ferait bien trop suspect si vous arrêtiez de lui parler du jour au lendemain, alors trouvez une excuse si vous ne voulez plus le voir.

\- Lui parler ? Alors qu'il… Il pourrait faire **ça** s'étrangla Sirius.

\- Il n'a rien fait pour l'instant, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait été approché ! De toute façon, vous allez devoir trouver une excuse pour votre comportement bizarre des derniers jours reprit-elle.

La jeune fille se posa sur le fauteuil en face du canapé et rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant. La situation s'étant arrangée, Melladona pouvait se détendre un petit peu. Elle songea à Alice, impatiente de recevoir la réponde du directeur, puis elle laissa ses pensées dériver, voguant vers un état d'engourdissement apaisant. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire magie, la jeune fille plongeait dans un sommeil profond.

Les deux jeunes hommes, voulant demander son avis à la serpentard, relevèrent la tête. Malgré leur entente tardive, ils ne purent empêcher une certaine tendresse d'adoucir leur sourire. Se relevant, Sirius métamorphosa un parchemin vierge en couverture et la déposa sur la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, James avait appelé un elfe de maison, lui demandant d'apporter les affaires de Melladona dans la pièce. Ordonnant à Mindy de veiller sur la jeune serpentard et de la réveiller à temps pour ses cours, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent, Sirius jetant un sors de protection sur le tableau.

 _Jeudi 30 Septembre_

 **7h05**

Quelque chose secouait le bras de Melladona, dérangeant la jeune fille dans son rêve. Elle papillonna des yeux, s'apprêtant à dire ses quatre vérités à ce malotru, lorsqu'elle rencontra deux yeux globuleux. Après quelques secondes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, Melladona demanda l'heure et le lieu où elle se trouvait.

\- Monsieur Black à demandé à Mindy de veiller sur mademoiselle, alors Mindy à obéi à monsieur Black. Monsieur Potter à demandé à Mindy de réveiller mademoiselle pour ses cours, alors Mindy à obéi. Mindy a apporté un petit déjeuner pour mademoiselle.

\- Déjeuné ? Mais c'est parfait ça ! Merci Mindy ! Tu peux m'appeler mademoiselle Melladona, c'est un ordre répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Prenant son petit déjeuné calmement, Melladona réfléchit à une excuse pour son absence de la veille, Alice n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Repérant ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, Melladona les saisit et s'éclipsa de la salle, priant pour ne rencontrer personne dans son uniforme débraillé. Par chance, elle put arriver au dortoir sans encombre et fila sous la douche. Enfilant son uniforme de rechange, elle glissa dans son sac ses affaires de cours et partit, direction la grande salle pour voir ses amis.

Melladona n'eût pas beaucoup de chemin à faire car elle les croisât devant la salle de potion. Sous le regard noir de son amie, la jeune fille fit le dos rond et promit de lui expliquer tout le soir même, tant pis pour le professeur Dumbledore. Elle fit un sourire à Severus, glissa quelques mots à Alice puis s'enfuit vers son cours de DCFM.

Le professeur Alberito leur parla des sorts de défenses à utiliser contre les vampires, plus rapide que les sorciers, et donc plus difficile à battre. Quatre sortilèges et potions étaient utiles pour atteindre ce but : la potion de force, donnant une force similaire à celle du vampire, le sortilège d'éclatement, faisant éclater l'objet ou la personne touché, le sortilège du feudeymon et la potion libellule, conférant la légèreté propre à cet insecte. Le vieil homme leur parla de leur habitat naturel, de l'histoire de leur peuple et les légendes moldus mais ce qui intéressa le plus la jeune fille fut leur statut dans les lois magiques anglaises. En effet, les vampires étaient considérés depuis 1812 comme des créatures partiellement humaines et, suite à une extinction massive de la population vampire anglaise en 1863, la chasse aux vampires fut formellement interdite.

Le professeur Slughorn félicita Melladona pour sa potion, la première potable qu'elle produisait depuis son changement de classe. C'est donc fière d'elle que la jeune fille se rendit dans la grande salle, s'installant à sa table aux côtés d'Alice.

\- Alors ? Commença cette dernière. Où était tu cette nuit ?

\- Je suis désolée, je venais de finir mon cours quand James Potter m'a attrapée et emmenée dans une salle où Black attendait. Ils n'étaient pas venus à 17 heures alors ils voulaient me voir. On a discuté et je me suis endormie dans le fauteuil…

\- Bien, j'accepte cette excuse. Mais ne recommence pas, c'est clair ? Menaça son amie.

\- De toute façon je vais tout t'expliquer ce soir, quand on sera loin des oreilles indiscrètes chuchota Melladona.

Avec amusement, la jeune fille observa les yeux marron de son amie pétiller de curiosité, sachant d'avance qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire poussé le soir même. Alors qu'elles se servaient, une jolie rousse s'invita à leur table, les joue légèrement roses.

\- C'est bon les filles, commença Lily, la phase une est en marche. J'ai hâte d'être à demain !

Melladona retrouva un petit peu de joie et les trois filles échangèrent un sourire satisfait. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Melladona leur annonça qu'elle avait à faire et sur un clin d'œil s'éclipsa de la grande salle, notant au passage les maraudeurs réunient à leur table.

 **18h06**

Se sentant observée, Alice releva la tête pour croiser le regard vert de son petit ami. Noah l'observait, le regard perdu. Cela faisait presque un an que les deux tourtereaux se fréquentaient, a la plus grande joie de la jeune fille. C'était elle qui avait demandé au jeune homme de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, les joues cramoisies et le regard fuyant. Contre toute attente, Noah avait sourit et accepté sa proposition, attirant des regards jaloux sur la serpentard. Au bout de quatre mois de rendez-vous, le jeune homme avait demandé à Alice de sortir avec lui.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille

\- J'aimerai bien rencontrer Melladona… Tu as l'air plus épanouie depuis que tu l'as rencontrée expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu trouve ? s'étonna Alice

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que tu es encore plus ouverte, même si tu l'étais beaucoup avant…

\- D'accord, tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec nous demain ! Oh mince, il est déjà si tard ! Je dois aller retrouver Donna… A plus tard, je t'aime.

Embrassant une dernière fois Noah, Alice se dirigea vers la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall. S'installant confortablement, la jeune fille attendit les dix minutes restantes du cours particulier de son amie, la curiosité et l'appréhension ravageant son corps.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Alice bondit en avant et imita sa tante Berthe discutant avec son frère « Viens dire tata Alice ce qui te tracasse ! ». Melladona salua son professeur en rigolant, s'excusant à demi-mots pour son amie. Malgré la boule qui lui tordait l'estomac, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'impatienter. Elle allait avoir moins de poids à porter toute seule, partageant son fardeau avec Alice. Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent au dortoir, vérifièrent qu'il était vide et Alice lança un Assourdiato autour d'elle. C'est ainsi que Melladona dévoila l'entière vérité à sa première amie sorcière.

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _Octobre._

 **8h09**

Melladona se trouvait actuellement en cours de potion. Un sourire machiavélique ornait ses lèvres dès qu'elle repensait à son petit déjeuné.

Flasback

Armée d'une cuillère, la serpentard dévorait littéralement ses céréales. Avec un air dégoûté, Alice lui conseilla de ralentir la cadence si elle ne voulait pas rater le spectacle. La jeune fille, passé le choc initial, avait très bien intégré la nouvelle. Elle lui avait posé un nombre incalculable de questions sur les nouvelles avancées technologiques, fascinée par le téléphone et les écouteurs.

Ralentissant le rythme, Melladona sourit et échangea un regard avec Lily, installée à la table des maraudeurs. Leur vengeance allait bientôt commencer ! C'est avec délectation qu'elles observèrent les hiboux arriver avec le courrier des élèves. L'un d'eux venait de se poser devant Evan Rosier, une enveloppe rouge à sa patte. Le jeune homme pâlit et essaya de sortir de la grande salle, malheureusement pour lui, l'enveloppe s'ouvrit avant.

« Pour notre plus fidèle client, voici le lot des cinq magazines que vous avez commandé. PlaisirSorcier se voit ravi de contenter notre client dans tous ses désirs ! Bonne journée Mr Rosier »

PlaisirSorcier était le seul magazine érotique magique, une honte pour le monde sorcier traditionnel. C'est dans un silence de mort qu'Evan Rosier reçut une claque magistrale de sa fiancée Daphnys Travers, déclenchant une vague de fou rire dans la grande salle. Alice, Lily, Zoey et Melladona affichaient maintenant des sourires victorieux, sourires qui n'échappèrent pas à Severus.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu d'autres ? Demanda ce dernier en rejoignant leur table

\- Tu verras bien mon cher ! Un conseil, n'utilise pas les gels douches dans ta salle de bain, on ne savait pas lequel était à toi alors on en a mis un peu partout ! Répondit Alice

\- Très bien, j'irai m'acheter un autre flacon alors soupira le jeune homme.

Flashback

Avec un bonheur non feint, la jeune fille continua la préparation de sa potion d'une humeur guillerette. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en songeant à la suite.

 **13h24**

L'incident du petit déjeuner fut sur toutes les bouches jusqu'au déjeuner. En effet, Melladona s'était rendue aux cuisines la veille et avait joué la jeune fille repoussée et humiliée par les amis de l'élu de son cœur. Mindy, n'ayant pas supporté ce spectacle, avait promis aux amies de sa protégée de la venger. C'est pourquoi Rosier, Avery, Mulciber et Whilkes se retrouvaient avec des poils de chenille urticantes dans leurs assiettes. Autant dire que le résultat ne fut pas beau à voir. Encore une fois, la grande salle fut prise d'un joyeux fou rire, les quatre victimes escortées à l'infirmerie.

Avisant l'heure, Melladona rejoignit les serres du professeur Beery pour un cours sur les choux mordeurs de Chine. Malheureusement pour elle, dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la salle, les plantes se jetèrent sur elle. Le professeur jeta un sors de ralentissement temporel sur les choux et la jeune fille dû se rendre à l'infirmerie, une main écorchée par les plantes. En chemin, elle croisât Severus, ce dernier ayant une heure de libre dans son emploi du temps.

La jeune fille le salua joyeusement, recevant un regard déçu en retour. L'incompréhension et l'inquiétude se peignèrent sur le visage de son amie.

\- Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Melladona

\- Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu sympathise avec ceux qui m'ont harcelé pendant six ans et qui continuent de le faire, expliqua avec froideur le jeune homme.

Intérieurement, la jeune fille se traita de tous les noms, ayant complètement oublié cette partie de l'histoire. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas invoquer l'ignorance puisqu'elle les avait vu de ses propres yeux.

\- Je suis désolée Severus, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de comprendre, mais je n'ai pas été harcelée par eux. Je ne cautionne pas du tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, seulement, j'ai la conviction que si quelqu'un les pousse, ils peuvent changer et devenir de meilleures personnes. Tout comme je le fais pour toi, j'aimerais leur montrer une nouvelle façon de voir le monde. Je me doute que tu vois ça comme une trahison mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je serais là pour toi si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu comprends ?

\- Non je ne comprends pas, et je n'ai pas envie de comprendre ! Je le savais, tu es comme elle, cracha le jeune homme.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça Severus! Premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui t'abandonne c'est toi. Deuxièmement, même si tu me dis toutes ces choses horribles, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne le penses pas et que tu comprends ce que j'essaye de faire. Je te verrais plus tard, ma main commence vraiment à me faire souffrir décréta la jolie brune. Sache Severus, que je suis toujours ton amie, peu importe ce que tu décideras, je serais là si tu as besoin.

Sur ces paroles, Melladona s'éloigna d'une démarche chancelante, la main d'une inquiétante teinte violette. Après être passée à l'infirmerie, la jeune fille partit en direction de son dortoir, Mrs Pomfresh lui conseillant d'aller se reposer.

Quelques heures plus tard, une silhouette se glissa discrètement dans l'infirmerie. La jeune fille s'avança vers les lits de quatre jeunes hommes, armée d'un dispositif moldu. Elle se mit au travail, effectuent des gestes précis, inspirés de sa mère. Sa mission achevée, elle observa le résultat, laissa un mot d'excuse à la maîtresse des lieux lui demandant de ne rien enlever, privilège d'élève favorite, et sortit à pas de loup.

 **19h03**

Melladona attendait nerveusement à sa table, assise aux côtés d'Alice. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard de reproche, lui intimant l'ordre de se calmer pour ne pas faire capoter leur plan. S'excusant à demi-mots, la jeune fille se servit de la tourte pour se redonner contenance lorsque Lily entra dans la grande salle.

Soulagée, Melladona commença à manger avec appétit lorsque son regard tomba sur Severus. Une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle aurait pu préparer le terrain convenablement si elle s'était souvenu de leurs mauvais rapports… Soupirant pour la quatrième fois, Melladona reçut un regard exaspéré de son amie.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Elle est revenue d'accord, alors arrête de souffler comme un bœuf prêt à charger tu veux !

\- C'est pas ça, répondit la brune, c'est juste que je me suis disputée avec Severus… Il a appris, je ne sais pas trop comment d'ailleurs, que je m'entendais bien avec Black et Potter et il me l'a reproché…

\- En même temps, c'est normal. Severus a été mis à l'écart par ces garçons depuis sept ans… Moi aussi je serais vexé si mon amie faisait ça.

\- Mais, je pense qu'ils ont le droit de pouvoir s'excuser auprès de lui, expliqua Melladona, enfin une fois que je leur aurait fait comprendre… Ce que je veux dire c'est que, bien sûr c'est méchant ce qu'ils ont fait, mais Severus aussi a fait des choses qu'il regrette et il a eu droit à une deuxième chance, du moins de mon côté. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

\- Oui, tu as aussi raison. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que vous fassiez tous les deux des concessions… Et puis, avec ce que tu m'as raconté, mieux vaut qu'il soit avec nous plutôt que contre nous, en plus, je l'aime bien moi ! Remarque, c'est contre toi qu'il a un problème, réfléchis t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à les faire répliqua Donna, songeuse.

Ne se préoccupant plus du reste, la jeune fille se plongea dans un silence, méditant sur les paroles de son amie. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas tout de suite le grand silence de la grande salle. Voyant le regard que jetait Alice dans son dos, Melladona eut la bonne idée de se retourner, se retrouvant face à face avec Evan Rosier, chauve. Malgré elle, un ricanement lui échappa, attisant la colère de son camarade.

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait ça misérable insecte, enlèves ce sort immédiatement ou sinon…

\- Sinon ? Demanda la jeune fille. Tu sais, maintenant qu'ils ressortent bien, je trouve que tes sourcils sont vraiment bizarres… murmura-t-elle.

\- Je m'en fiche de mes sourcils, rends-moi mes cheveux sale sang-de-bourbe ! Cria le jeune homme.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas qui a fait ça alors arrête un peu de t'acharner sur moi ok ?

\- Je savais que les êtres inférieurs n'étaient que des menteurs.

\- Je voudrais bien être d'accord avec toi pour te faire plaisir, mais nous aurions tous les deux tort. Je peux essayer de t'expliquer, mais malheureusement, et même toute ma bonne volonté n'y changera rien, je peux pas comprendre les choses à ta place… Désolée pour toi Rosier, mais tu te trompes de coupable, conclut Melladona.

La grande salle choisit ce moment pour laisser éclater son hilarité, emplissant la pièce des rires des élèves. Alice en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait fort et Melladona peinait à retrouver son souffle. Dans cet élan de joie, même Severus eut un mince sourire. Sous les ordres peu convaincus des professeurs, le calme revint finalement mais une légère euphorie régnait encore chez les étudiants, promesse d'une bonne soirée en perspective.

\- Passons à la phase deux ma chère amie, déclara Melladona

\- C'est en place ! Répondit Alice.

Leur vengeance avait débuté sans aucun accro, elles espérait qu'il en serait de même pour la suite de leur plan.

oOo

Bonsoir !

Désolée pour le retard… J'ai été pas mal occupée avec la rentrée !

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comme toujours, ça me ferait super plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires (surtout que je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup sur les derniers chapitres alors je stresse un petit peu)

Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. Je vais changer le rythme de publication, deux semaines me convient beaucoup plus !

A dans deux semaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.**

 _Samedi 2 Octobre 1977_

 **07h30**

 _Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux._ Une foulée après l'autre, Melladona se vidait la tête. Ses pensées s'envolant avec le vent froid d'octobre. Son professeur de DCFM étant malade, la jeune fille en profitait pour se remettre à son sport favoris, le footing.

Seule sur le terrain de quidditch, elle regardait le soleil animer le lac, le calamar s'éveillant à son tour. Elle écoutait la forêt s'égayant de millions de petits bruits, signe du réveil de ses occupants.

N'étant pas d'une nature expansive, la jeune fille avait trouvé dans la course le moyen d'évacuer ses émotions. Sa perte de contrôle des jours précédents lui revenants en mémoire, elle accéléra l'allure, veillant à respirer profondément. Melladona réordonna ses pensées, se concentrant sur sa dispute avec Severus. Il fallait qu'elle regagne sa confiance, mais comment ?

La jeune fille ne se voyait pas disparaître totalement de la vie des maraudeurs, elle avait besoin d'eux pour forger le futur du monde. Elle pouvait leur passer le savon du siècle, mais la serpentard doutait de son efficacité, Lily ayant déjà dû le faire plusieurs fois… Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'est de la culpabilité.

Trop prise dans ses plans, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas son Alice tout de suite, ce n'est que lorsque la collision fut inévitable qu'elle releva la tête, croisant un regard caramel agacé. Se retrouvant à terre, Alice ne se fit pas prier pour donner de la voix, lui reprochant de ne pas prêter assez d'attention au monde extérieur.

\- Ça fait trois heures que je t'appelle, tu pourrais au moins faire attention ! Termina la jeune fille.

\- Désolée… Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- Rien de grave, mis a part de la boue sur mon uniforme. Le professeur Flitwick m'a demandé de te dire que le professeur Dumbledore voulait te voir avant que tu n'ailles en cours de sortilège. Et aussi, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim, le petit déjeuné va bientôt être servi.

L'estomac de la brune choisit ce moment pour se manifester, déclenchant un rire moqueur chez son amie. Rougissant quelque peu, Melladona se hâta vers les vestiaires, ayant préparé un change avant de venir courir. Une fois propre, elle rejoignit Alice dans la grande salle.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes Severus comme ça ? Lui demanda son acolyte

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour qu'il ne soit plus fâché contre moi ! Je suis sûre que ça va marcher ! En plus, qui pourrait se passer de moi ? Je suis irremplaçable sourit la brune.

Alors qu'Alice allait répondre, une odeur immonde atteignit ses narines alors qu'une voix moqueuse résonnait à ses oreilles.

\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup Dormane, les insectes comme toi pullulent dans tous les coins de rue de nos jours.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur horrible ! s'exclama un première année.

\- Je crois que c'est de toi que ça vient Rosier… Risqua son amie

\- Eh Rosier, tu pus tellement qu'on dirait que t'es mort ! C'est infect, éloignes-toi de moi !

Voyant qu'il ne s'exécutait pas, la jeune fille le poussa sans ménagement loin de son coin de repas, ne voulant pas rendre le peu de ce qu'elle avait avalé.

\- C'était quoi déjà cette potion ? Demanda t-elle à Alice

\- C'est celle d'infection pestilentielle, je crois que j'ai un peu forcer sur la dose dans son dentifrice… s'excusa cette dernière.

\- Bon on va abandonner cette idée là hein, je ne veux plus jamais sentir un truc pareil !

 **09h32**

Melladona venait de s'installer dans le fauteuil devant le bureau du directeur, observant le phœnix de ce dernier s'embraser. Lorsqu4un petit anima émergea des cendres, la jeune fille focalisa son attention sur le directeur.

\- Vous vouliez me parler monsieur ? Demande t-elle

\- Oui, je vous ai fait venir pour discuter des horcruxes. J'aimerais connaître leur localisation précise afin de prévoir une opération.

\- Eh bien, je peux vous les fournir mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils y soient déjà cachés. Il y a quand même une différence de 11 ans entre cette époque et celle que je connais.

\- Il ne nous coûte rien d'essayer Miss. Allez-y je vous écoute.

\- Très bien, alors le premier horcruxe que vous avez trouvé était la bague des gaunt. Si je me souviens bien, elle était cachée dans un des murs de la maison familiale des Gaunt, dans le village natal du père de Tom, je ne me souviens plus de son nom…

\- Little Hangleton ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Il ne faut surtout pas y toucher, il y a un maléfice mortel dessus. Ensuite, il y a eu le journal de Jedusor, et il était caché chez les Malfoy. Je ne peux pas vous aider pour sa cachette actuelle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, concentrez-vous sur les autres.

\- Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard est dans une grotte sur les côtes de la Grande Bretagne, Tom y a passé un été avec son orphelinat. La coupe de Poufsouffle était, enfin sera je suppose, cachée dans le coffre-fort de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle est actuellement dans la salle-sur-demande, depuis quelques années déjà. Je suppose que Nagini est avec Voldemort, et Harry Potter n'existe pas encore donc voilà, j'ai fini la liste !

\- Merci beaucoup ma chère, vous pouvez vous rendre à votre cours. Je m'excuserais auprès du professeur Flitwick pour son attente.

\- Oh professeur, pourriez-vous me prévenir lorsque vous en aurez détruit un ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Oui, je le ferai. Bonne journée.

La jeune fille quitta le bureau directorial, pressant le pas pour atteindre sa salle de classe. Le professeur Flitwick l'attendait, perché sur sa pile de livres. Après l'avoir salué, Melladona s'installa à sa table, prête pour deux heures de travail.

 **14h18**

Ses cours particuliers venaient à peine de s'achever que la jeune fille reçut une gryffondor hyper active dans les bras. La jeune fille avait, semble-t-il, couru un marathon pour l'atteindre avant tout le monde, Melladona observant deux silhouettes se découper au bout du couloir.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Non, aucun, pourquoi ? Articula la rousse, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

\- Sûre ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu courir comme ça depuis que je suis ici. Allez, dis-moi.

\- Eh bien, j'ai un petit peu mis du poil à gratter sur le parchemin de Black et il a un petit peu souffler la 'poussière' sur Potter, du coup ils veulent un petit peu se venger… répondit Lily, la satisfaction de son méfait se lisant sur son visage.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, Melladona aperçut les deux concernés. Incapable de se retenir, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire clair. James Potter avançait d'un pas déterminé, les yeux brillant d'une lueur vengeresse. Ce tableau aurait pu faire peur si ce n'était son visage rouge et gonflé, et le léger tic qui agitait ces doigts, signalant son envie irrépressible de se gratter le visage. Son meilleur ami avait du mal à refréner son rire, mais, par solidarité, Sirius se contenait. Un coup d'œil à la serpentard suffit à ébranler ce contrôle et qu'il éclate d'un rire franc, sous le regard trahi de James.

\- LILY ! Rugis le jeune homme. Je te préviens, je ne vais pas laisser ce crime impuni ! Mon visage, mon si beau visage, victime de ta poudre magique ! Viens là que je te fasse payer !

S'en fut trop pour elle, Melladona s'effondra sous l'intensité de son rire, des larmes dévalant ses joues. S'agrippant au mur, la jeune fille se releva immédiatement lorsque les deux gryffondors commencèrent une course-poursuite dans l'espace restreint du couloir.

\- Bon Lily je te laisse, je vais manger moi, s'excusa-t-elle après quelques minutes. Au fait, les garçons, j'aimerai vous parler quand vous serez disponible !

Rejoignant Alice dans la grande salle, Melladona s'autorisa à fredonner, personne n'étant autour d'elle pour écouter cette chanson aux sonorités futuristes. Songeant à son Ipod resté dans son monde, la jeune fille se sentit mélancolique. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était s'isoler du monde extérieur, son casque sur les oreilles, ses musiques favorites rythmant son footing. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait en métamorphoser un, après tout, la magie peut faire des miracles non ?

 **17h58**

Zoey se trouvait actuellement dans la bibliothèque avec sa meilleure amie et Melladona, elles travaillaient sur la botanique de cette dernière, les deux autres lui expliquant les principes de base qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Et donc, avant de commencer à t'occuper d'une plante inconnu, tu dois toujours mettre tes gants et tes lunettes de protection, c'est plus clair ? Demanda Zoey.

\- Oui, merci ! C'est comme en science chez les moldu en fait ! s'exclama Donna

\- Peut-être oui… répondit la serdaigle

Melladona allait poser une autre question lorsqu'elle fut interrompue. James Potter lui faisait de grands signes en avançant vers elle. Haussant un sourcil, la jeune fille l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais nous parler quand on sera disponible alors voilà ! On est là, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Je vois que Mrs Pomfresh a fait des miracles avec ton visage, rigola doucement la jeune fille. On peut aller autre part ? Vous allez avoir un peu honte si je vous dis tous ici !

\- Oui, on te suit, répondit posément Black.

Arrivé dans un couloir désert, Melladona se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés. Désarçonné face à ce changement d'humeur, les deux jeunes hommes attendirent la suite avec angoisse.

\- Alors, hésita Sirius, tu voulais nous parler ?

\- Oui. Je suis extrêmement déçue de vous. J'ai appris que vous harcelez Severus depuis votre première année, et que parfois vous l'ameniez dans des situations très dangereuses pour lui, et pour vous. Je pensais qu'il y avait une raison précise pour la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté mais apparemment non. J'aimerais que vous lui présentiez vos excuses.

\- Pardon ? Répondit bêtement James.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses, c'est à Severus. Pourquoi est-ce que vous le harceliez ? Est-ce que vous aviez au moins une raison ?

Face aux têtes honteuses des jeunes hommes, Melladona criât victoire, son plan se déroulant comme sur des roulettes !

\- Vous savez, rajouta la jeune fille, j'ai toujours pensé que quelqu'un de bien suivait une certaine éthique, incluant l'éthique de réciprocité : Traiter les autres comme l'on voudrait être traité. Prouvez-moi que j'ai raison.

Tournant les talons, la jeune fille retourna s'asseoir à sa table, dansant la gigue dans son esprit. Elle espérait que son message était passé, sinon elle allait devoir passer au plan B.

Lorsqu'elle se rassit, ses deux amies se tournèrent vers elle, attendant des détails. Détails qui ne virent pas, la jeune fille s'étant penchée sur son exercice de métamorphose.

\- Tu nous racontes quand tu veux, s'agaça Alice.

\- Raconter quoi ?

\- Tu viens de t'isoler pendant dix minutes avec les deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école et tu veux nous faire croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi nous te parlons, rassure-moi tu rigoles ? s'inquiéta Zoey, vérifiant la température de son amie.

\- Oh ça ! C'est rien, je devais juste faire une mise au point avec eux !

\- Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fête de Samain, et le bal donné en cet honneur ? Lui demanda la serdaigle.

\- Un bal ? s'alarma la jeune fille. Il est prévu depuis quand ?

\- Il était demandé dans les lettres de prévoir plusieurs tenues de bals, comme chaque année…

\- Les lettres, évidemment. Et personne n'a pensé à me mettre au courant…

Melladona soupira devant les regards désolés de ses amies.

\- La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue pour quand ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. Que je puisse au moins acheter une robe…

\- Le week-end prochain il me semble, l'informa Alice.

Soupirant de nouveau, Melladona se replongea dans la matière qu'elle aimait le moins. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'une histoire de bal dans les livres Harry Potter, peut - le directeur avait-il changé les usages entre les deux époques. La séance d'essayage qui allait inévitablement arriver le week-end prochain lui donnait déjà des mots d'estomac.

 **19h23**

Melladona se rendait à la Grande salle pour le repas du soir, son ventre ne cessant de gargouiller. Accélérant le pas lorsque le grand hall fut en vue, elle ne remarqua pas le rayon jaunâtre qui fendit l'air en direction du plafond. Sirius, qui voulait plus de détails sur leur vie future, avait suivi la jeune fille depuis la carte du maraudeur. Grand bien lui prit, il lui évita de finir écrasée par une pierre au milieu du couloir. Agrippant la taille de Melladona, il se colla contre le mur, protégeant cette dernière. La secousse passée, il la relâcha. Tous deux choqués, aucun ne pipa mot pendant le reste du trajet. Ce n'est que lorsque ses mains commencèrent à trembler que la jeune fille ouvrît la bouche.

\- Merci, je ne sais pas si je serais encore vivante si tu ne m'avais pas suivie… dit-elle, le choc encore audible dans sa voix.

Ses yeux vairons se fixèrent dans ceux du jeune homme. Leur gravité le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Sous le hochement de tête du jeune homme, Melladona s'éloigna vers sa table, le pas chancelant. Décidant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la laisser dans cet état, le jeune homme la rattrapa et la conduisit vers la table professorale, la portant à moitié. Il demanda à voir l'infirmière dans une salle un peu plus privée.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda l'infirmière.

\- Je.. Je crois que j'ai failli mourir il y a deux secondes, il m'a sauvée. Je suis un petit peu perdu là, répondit Melladona.

Éclatant d'un rire nerveux, elle remit ses cheveux en ordre, enfin essaya. Ses mains étaient agitées de tremblement, son corps relâchant la pression des dernières minutes. Se sentant soudain faible, Melladona se rassit lourdement, manquant de tourner de l'œil.

Alors que l'infirmière lui demandait des détails, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle se souvenait de Sirius l'agrippant par la taille puis le souvenir suivant était lorsqu'il la relâchait. Son esprit avait effacé la scène, la trouvant trop traumatisante pour être gardée.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne me souviens pas. Quand il m'a lâchée, il y avait un énorme rocher par terre, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes sous le choc. Tenez, buvez ceci. Jeune homme vous aussi. Vous allez rester ici, le temps que je parle à vos directeurs de maisons respectifs. Ensuite vous passerez le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie, c'est clair ?

\- Oui madame, dirent-ils en chœur.

Lorsque l'infirmière réapparut, plusieurs minutes après, Melladona s'était endormie sur la table, le choc l'ayant vidée de ses forces et la potion finissant le travail. Lui jetant un sors de stase, Mrs Pomfresh la déplaça grâce à un autre sort, conduisant les deux élèves dans son antre. Administrant une potion de sommeil sans rêves au jeune homme, elle borda ses patients avant de se retirer dans son bureau, le directeur et les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn déjà présent. Ils discutèrent de la situation jusque tard dans la nuit, tous trouvaient inadmissible que leurs élèves soient en danger dans leur école.

oOo

Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 9, légèrement plus court que d'habitude. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Avez vous vu la bande annonce des Animaux Fatastiques 2 ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Personnellement je suis pressée de voir le film entier !

A dans deux semaine,

Glaeola


End file.
